<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by MinerStatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350030">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerStatus/pseuds/MinerStatus'>MinerStatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anti-marysue, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Plot, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, past abusive relationships, this turned into a slow burn sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerStatus/pseuds/MinerStatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coexisting with your childhood enemy in the same town for three years is easy. As long as you don’t lose your job and have to work on their farm.</p><p>Then it gets hard. Very Hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane &amp; Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane threw his half open can of cola at the door. It pinged off the glass and splattered over his legs. He swore at the heavens in a futile attempt to contain his anger.</p><p>Of course, they would close and not tell anyone. Just stick a big fat yellow closed sign over the door and call it good. If he ever saw Morris again he would punch him in the face.</p><p>He contemplated beating the door down out of frustration, but decided against it. Instead turning for the long walk home. Crumpled uniform still under his arm, beer calling his name.</p><p>Winter air nipped at his calves as he made his way over the bridge. His mind thinking of what exactly to tell Marnie.</p><p>How in the hell would he afford rent?</p><p>It’s not like Marnie would kick him out. He thinks. But she sure would make his life hell until he started producing income again. She needed the money; it was the last reason on a long list why he moved.</p><p>He rounded the corner to Pierre’s, intent on looking at the billboard for solutions. Instead he caught sight of bright sunlight yellow hair. A color he always thought couldn’t grow naturally from someone’s head. She had it in pigtails today with a straw hat on and some overalls.</p><p>Harper, the Zuzu city girl in a straw hat and overalls.</p><p>He could feel the smirk form on his face out of habit. A few choice words floating by his thoughts. But they are not fourteen anymore. Far from it. So he forces his mouth into a scowl before she notices him.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” she glares up at him. A fire lighting in her eyes, a gaze he was all too familiar with. He looked back at her with contempt. Using his size to try and make her feel small. She didn't falter, arching her back and straitening her shoulders. He sneered, pissed off she no longer feared him. torturing her would have been a nice distraction today.</p><p>“I’m just here to look at the billboard,” his rough voice bit back, “now move and leave me alone.”</p><p>Instead of moving Harper ignored him. Turning back to the board to pin a notice of her own on it.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” she said as she stuck some tacks into the paper. </p><p>“Got the day off,” Shane muttered, “now move.”</p><p>She glanced down at the uniform balled under his arm, tilting her head.</p><p>“You’ve always been an asshole," she said and turned.</p><p>He watched her retreating form walk off towards her farm. Wondering how he had never seen her in Zuzu city with that god-awful hair color.</p><p>They never got along. Even as kids.</p><p>Shane’s parents would ship him off to pelican town for a month every summer. His drunk of a father and drug addict mother didn’t want to deal with him outside of school. sending him off all the way up until he turned fifteen. When they figured they could kick him out of the house for most of the day and get away with it.</p><p>Some of his most vivid memories were with Harper. Calling Harper names, Pushing Harper down, stealing her toys, and as they got older it progressed into teasing and name calling. The normal shit kids do when they dont fancy each other. The relationship of hate between them went both ways. But being the only two kids in town for those summers they still saw each other every day, whether they wanted to or not.</p><p>Some of the other people in Pelican town thought of the continued squabble as childish. Others ignored it, Marnie especially.</p><p>He waited until she disappeared over the small hill leading to her farm before stepping up to the board. Praying that he would find something to get some cash to give to Marnie, maybe even some for his drink of choice.</p><p>he sifted through the notices, only finding odd jobs for a measly 100g. That wouldn’t even buy him a pint at the pub. The only one that offered any real promise of an income made his face beat red.</p><p>“Looking for help in the upcoming year on the farm! Pay starts at 1000g a week. Monday – Friday. -Harper”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane woke up with what had to be one of the worst hang overs he’s ever had. And for him that says a lot. He struggled lifting himself out of bed before he fell onto the floor. Then he managed to drag himself to the bathroom in time to throw up into the toilet.</p><p>Okay maybe he was still slightly drunk.</p><p>After he finished hurling pure liquid into the bowl he slammed back down onto the tile floor. Letting out a pitiful groan and closing his eyes with the intention of continuing to sleep there.</p><p>“Shane,” Marnie said. Appearing in the doorway to the bathroom. Shane’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>“Yes,” he managed to say. The word burning through his throat like wildfire.</p><p>“Get up we need to talk,” she demanded before leaving him. Her face was stern but still held a hint of worry like it always did when it came to Shane.</p><p>Shane let out a long sigh before peeling himself off the floor. Throwing up did make him feel better, slightly.</p><p>It had been two weeks since He lost his job at Joja mart. And one since his last check has come in. A measly 800g to cover god knows how long. His rent alone was 1000g a month.</p><p>So, what does Shane do when confronted with a problem? Drink until he blacks out at least three nights a week.</p><p>He ignored his body’s protests as he slipped into a pair of his gym shorts. Not even bothering to take off the boxers he had on from the night before. Then he grabbed a black shirt off the floor and gave it a sniff before tossing it on. He didn’t dare look at his reflection as he walked out of his room. He didn’t want to see it.</p><p>Marnie was waiting for him in the kitchen when he walked in. He slid into a chair across from her without looking at her face.</p><p>“I can’t watch you do this Shane,” she whispered.</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“Jas has been asking questions,” she continued. A tear pricking at the corner of her eyes that she wiped away.</p><p>“I know” Shane whispered. Feeling like she had punched him in the gut. The last thing he wanted was for Jas to think this was normal.</p><p>“I know you don’t get along with Harper, but she’s looking for someone to help her on the farm.”</p><p>Shane’s eyes snapped to Marnies in a glare.</p><p>“Listen, Pam’s retiring from the bus rout next year, Lewis said he would consider putting you on if you showed some improvement.”</p><p>“And you think me getting along with Harper would show some improvement?” Shane asked. His hands balling into fists under the table. If anything, interacting with Harper would end up killing him before the next year even started.</p><p>“It would give you something to do other than sit in your room and drink then play games,” Marnie said as she started to return his gaze, “and I demand it.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“Or I will have to kick you out.”</p><hr/><p>It took less time than he expected for Marnie to reach her limit. So, after talking for a while longer and a very long shower Shane was out the door and walking towards his old enemy’s farm. To grovel.</p><p>He felt sick again.</p><p>He took a sip from his flask as he walked. Marnie hadn’t thought enough to check him for it.</p><p>Three seasons, and then he can take over the bus route.</p><p>Before he knew it Shane was standing at her door. He contemplated telling Marnie that she said no and turning back. But he knew she would find out the truth. So, with a long sigh he raised his fist and knocked on the old hardwood.</p><p>She answered it almost immediately. Throwing Shane off guard with her bubbly smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. Then she recognized him and they fell flat and cold. Still he stuttered a blushed through a simple hello. Placing a hand on the back of his neck and deciding that the door frame was more interesting.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Harper asked.</p><p>“Fine,” Shane sighed and forced himself to look back at her, “I need a job.”</p><p>“So you come to me?” she asked as she placed a hand on the door and stepped back. Eyeing him cautiously and ready to slam it in his face.</p><p>“Oh come on we aren’t kids anymore, Marnie sent me,” Shane said as he stepped into her door way, “I’m not that much of a dick anymore.”</p><p>Harper eyes him for a few more seconds before motioning him inside. He stepped inside and looked around the cabin. The last time he saw the inside was over ten years ago. Instead of a dreary two bedroom cabin he was greeted with a comfortable home. The walls looked brighter, maybe refinished or stained. The kitchen was redone with this year’s latest appliances. And he counted at least two doors he didn’t recognize as being there before.</p><p>“This is…. nice,” He said, forgetting who he was talking to.</p><p>Harper didn’t respond to his comment and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs before speaking.</p><p>“So why should I hire you?”</p><p>She seemed to relish in the way the question made him uncomfortable. She knew she held the power over him, and she knew he hated it.</p><p>“Because you need a set of hands and I need money,” he answered, trying his best not to glare.</p><p>“Well that is true, but that doesn’t change the fact that we hate each other,” she laughed.</p><p>Shane couldn’t think of a response before he saw a flash of golden hair walking towards the house. He sucked in his pride and walked over to the couch. Sitting down next to Harper with a loud thud maybe a little too close for her or his comfort. He threw his arm on the back of the couch and leaned over, forcing her to lean back against the arm of the couch. And effectively taking back the power she held.</p><p>“You can either have me, the guy that’s worked on a farm before and isn’t a twig,” a knock resonated through the room, “ or Sam,” he finished with a smug grin.</p><p>She glared at him as they waited in silence until they heard Sam walk away from the building.</p><p>“Fine but this,” she fished into his sweater pocket and pulled out his flask, “not while you are here.”</p><p>Shane smirked. Then looked down at her outfit.</p><p>“You look ridiculous in overalls.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane couldn’t stop thinking. It caused him to drink more of his precious stash. Which was bad because he had no money to replace any of it.</p><p>He had always used his size over Harper to get what he wants. Always. This time it felt…different? The way he cornered her and the way she looked back at him made his heart race every time he thought about it. Her blue eyes were so unamused, defiant. She didn’t care that he could grand slam her into the floor at any minute, because she knew he wouldn’t. Just like how he never actually hurt her when they were kids, physically. At least not on purpose (hair pulling didn’t count). She already knew too much about him and he hated it.</p><p>This is why he doesn’t get close to people.</p><p>He should have lied to Marnie and told her she said no. then prayed that Harper didn’t drop by the farm and get into a casual conversation with her.</p><p>When they were kids Harper was a quiet and shy, and Shane was loud and obnoxious. This obviously wasn’t going to be the case anymore seeing as Shane was a rude grouchy man with a drinking problem now. He hadn’t bothered to even glance her way in the past two years they had lived in the same town. And now he’s stuck with her. As his boss.</p><p>This had to be come cruel and unusual punishment.</p><p>The night before the start of spring her voice ran through his head as he nursed one of his last beers he could afford.</p><p>“not while you are here”</p><p>She said while dangling the flask in his face. Then refused to even give it back. Citing her own observations and distrust.</p><p>That little yellow haired – ugh.</p><p>He finished the last sip of his beer. Letting the warm fuzzy sensation take over his body. A weak buzz that wasn’t what he wanted but was better than nothing. He wouldn’t dare think about the next week with no beer if he drank the entire twelve pack under his bed.</p><p>Life sucks.</p>
<hr/><p>“Right on time, impressive,” Harper chirped at him as he stood outside her house at six in the freaking morning.</p><p>“Lets get this over with,” Shane sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Right,” Harper walked out of the house and motioned for him to follow. He glared at her hair and cursed at it like a sailor. The way it swayed back and forth from her ponytail made him want to yank it. who takes the time to do a different hair style each morning if you are a farmer? Who is she trying to impress? The crops? God he was losing it.</p><p>Just three seasons.</p><p>“So, I normally start with Peeps, I only have one right now so it’s not a lot of work but I’m planning on building a barn in a few weeks,” she said as she opened the door to her coop. a fluffy yellow chick came running up to her. Chirping in delight at her presence. She cooed at it then gave it a pat on its tiny head before telling it to go outside and play.</p><p>Shane watched the fuzz ball run over to the grass and play by itself with excited peeps. He almost felt bad for it. Maybe she couldn’t afford another one?</p><p>“Have you ever had chickens?”</p><p>Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to inside the barn. The question made his face red.</p><p>Charlie.</p><p>No one even knew about Charlie. Besides Jas and Marnie. Maybe Jas had told people, but she was a shy girl who rarely ever talked. Honestly her and Vincent reminded him of himself and Harper.</p><p>His mouth opened a few times and closed as he thought of what to do. Should he tell her? what if she thinks he’s some softie after? God, he can’t give her any ammunition.</p><p>“So I take that as a yes?” she laughed at him. And not a mocking one like from the days before. This time she was genuinely laughing at him. One hand covered her mouth while here eyes gleamed with mischief.</p><p>“S- shut up!” Shane crossed his arms, “yes I have a pet chicken.”</p><p>“Why do you think that’s so embarrassing?” she giggled more. The sound made him more flushed.</p><p>“Just don’t tell anyone or il-“</p><p>“Or you will what?” she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Or ill cut that stupid pony tail off” Shane sneered. His tone turning nasty.</p><p>“We don’t have time for your stupid threats,” she sighed as her lips fell into a line. She showed him around the barn. It was already upgraded to the largest size robin makes. Which only made it stranger to him that she only had one chicken.</p><p>Next, she took him to the shed. Inside she stored hay bales all the way to the ceiling. Some of them were even touching the rafters.</p><p>“What the hell?” Shane scrunched his brows together. Eyes wide in horror. How in the hell did a girl her size stack all these?</p><p>“What? I wanted to stock up for the new animals,” Harper shrugged.</p><p>“How in the hell did someone your size do all this?” It earned him a swift hit in the arm,” ow what the-“</p><p>“Stop using my size to bully me, I can do anything you can,” she glared up at him. Shane held his arms in in surrender. Sucking in the comment about her getting hurt. He followed her outside to the large field covered in weeds and debris from the winter.</p><p>“So today we have to do this,” Harper said as she made a large motion with one hand to the field.</p><p>“All of it?” Shane questioned.</p><p>“All of it,” she pushed a bucket and a rake into his hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours later the pair finished clearing the field of the last remnants of winter. They had taken opposite corners of the area, and Shane was grateful. He couldn’t help but glance at her every so often however. Watching her small frame dragging around a huge pale that went up to her waist with determination. He hated to say it but he admired the way she worked so hard. He wished he could work that hard at anything in his life. That and he would be lying if he said she wasn’t nice to look at.</p><p>He was kneeling by the last bundle of twigs when she flicked him in the head from behind. Pulling him from his day dream of a nice cold pint at the bar.</p><p>“Ow what was that for?” he asked as he rubbed hair.</p><p>“You were day dreaming, on the job,” she picked up the sticks In front of him and tossed them into his bin, “lets go get lunch.”</p><p>He stood and started dragging his bucket to the trash, “I don’t need food.”</p><p>“Yes you do you’ve been out here for six hours,” she said as dragged her much heavier bucket after him. he stopped for a minute to look at her before taking both and walking away with ease.</p><p>“Hey I can do that myself!” she shouted at him. ripping the handle out of his grasp. He stopped walking again and they locked eyes to glare.</p><p>“Then what did you hire me for?” he sneered and took back the handle.</p><p>“To help not do all the work for me!” she took it back again.</p><p>“Fucking women,” Shane sighed as began power walking away from her.</p><p>“What did you say!?”</p>
<hr/><p>“okay so we have to till the soil then plant the seeds then we are finished,” Harper said as they loaded up the last of the junk into the dumpster. It only had taken 20 minutes of bickering but they were half way done with the day. Harper stepped inside to turn on the sprinklers and stepped back out with a handful of soap. She grabbed one of his wrists with her free hand. He jerked back at the contact and earned a glare from her as she split the soapy puddle between them.</p><p>After they washed their with the hose they were off to town. Shane felt his stomach turn and twist as they walked closer to Pierre's. Then once inside he let out death glares at people oogeling them. Like they were some new commodity.</p><p>Harper didn’t seem to mind the looks. She smiled like her same old self and waved. After picking up the seeds he noticed she started walking to the bar and panicked.</p><p>“I said I'm not hungry,” Shane began to turn back to the farm, “ill just meet you back at the farm.”</p><p>Harper reached out and grabbed his hand before he could run, “There's no way a guy your size is not hungry.”</p><p>“Well I'm not,” he jerked his hand away from her and tried to walk again. Only to be stopped by her grabbing his Hand again.</p><p>“you're lying.”</p><p>Shane let out a long sigh, “look I don’t have-,” he turned away from her so she couldn’t see his face, “I don’t have any money,” he finally let out.</p><p>“And?” she questioned. He snapped his body back towards her. A look of pure confusion plastered on his face. It earned a small smile from her the he noticed reached right up into her eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Suddenly where their hands connected felt like fire and he ripped it from her grasp. Her smile fell again like it always did.</p><p>“listen as your boss I order you to come eat some goddamn food, it’s the hardest day of the year to work on a farm and I'm not letting you go hungry.”</p><p>He didn’t respond and followed her inside. He glared at all the shocked on lookers as they walked by and sat a bar. Harper got up to speak with Emily for a few moments as Shane stewed in his seat. The whispers bounced in and out of his ears making them turn red. Before he knew it a pint was set in front of him.</p><p>“Really? you told me to not drink?” he reminded her as she slid into the seat next to him with a glass of water for herself.</p><p>“Shut up and drink it, idiot,” she said as a freshly baked pizza was placed between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Locked inside on quarantine with a really slow work place. Trying to do a chapter a day. (except weekends)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The job on Harper's farm evolved in a 9-5 type deal quick. She told him the first day of spring would always be the longest. He held in the sneer at her statement. Knowing she might fire him if he went and blabbed about the bus route.</p><p>Every day at ten am he would show up at her door. And every day she would hand him a list of things that needed to be done. Some of them were done every day. other things were one-time deals. Almost always it was enough to fill up his day and send him home by 6pm.</p><p>Harper would usually vanish or start on some project far in the distance. He caught a glimpse of her one time limping back into her house covered in sweat and dirt. He decided against asking her what the hell she was doing and turned the other cheek.</p><p>What she does on her own time wasn’t up to him.</p><p>It was a week in when Shane woke up with a zit the size of a small town nestled into his stubble on his jaw line. The kind that no matter how much you squeeze it the thing wont pop. But still looks like you grew a twin overnight.</p><p>He ignored the throbbing pain and got dressed for the day. Tossing on a clean pair of shorts and shirt. Not that Harper would even notice if he was clean seeing as she does her best to avoid him while he works.</p><p>When he walked into the kitchen that morning Marnie placed a fresh plate of bacon and eggs down on the table. Then ordered him to sit before he could run out the door.</p><p>“I’ll be late,” Shane protested. Marnie didn’t answer and placed a glass or orange juice down. Shane grabbed a fork and started eating. He new better than to argue with Marnie.</p><p>“We got some new chicks in today,” she hummed as she washed the dishes. Shane was already downing his glass of juice to finish off his meal. The comment made him think of Peeps back on Harper's farm.</p><p>“What is that!?” Marnie exclaimed as she poked at Shane’s jaw. He backed up and covered the offending spot with his hand. All thoughts of Peeps had vanished.</p><p>“A zit what does it look like,” he growled back.</p><p>“You need to wash your face better,“ Marnie sighed, “and shave.”</p><p>Shane ignored her and placed his dishes in the sink. He checked his phone and saw it was already five past and decided to head into the coop. If he’s going to be late he might as well make it worth it.</p><p>He sat down on the seed covered floor and Charlie ran into his lap. He petted her while enveloping her in a warm hug.</p><p>“How’s it going girl,” he smiled, one of his rare true ones, “I know I haven’t been around much,” he said as Charlie tilted her head at him. He felt a tug on his shorts and looked down to see one of the new chicks attempting to pull themselves up into his lap. Charlie noticed and made a wailing sound before shoving them off.</p><p>“That was not nice,” Shane scolded. Charlie seemed unfazed as she nuzzled back into his chest. The chick sprung up off the floor after a few seconds and ran back over to the others. They reminded him of Peeps again as they all played together.</p><p>A slightly dangerous idea popped into his head. And without even thinking he was digging through the recycle looking for a box. When he came back to the coop Charlie was at his heels again. She began to peck at his legs as he picked the chick from earlier up and placed it into the box. Then when he began to leave, she grabbed onto his shoe and began flapping as if she could fly.</p><p>“Charlie what is wrong with you?” Shane said as she tried to brush her off. Only for her to double back and continue. He let out a long sigh before placing the box on the ground and putting Charlie in it. If a chicken could smile, she would be.</p><p>“Only for today,” he told her as he opened the door to the kitchen. He attempted to make a mad dash for the door, but Marnie stopped him right as his hand touched the handle.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked from behind the counter.</p><p>“It’s uh,” he looked down at Charlie and the chick, “it’s a chick you can add it onto my rent,” he decided. Then face palmed internally. Less booze money next month.</p><p>Marnie raised a brow at her nephew, “don’t forget you promised to take Jas and Vincent to the beach tomorrow evening,” she said before returning to her magazine.</p><p>Shane nodded before pulling the door open and stepping outside.</p><p>The chickens in his arms made him forget about, what he classified as a wound, on his face. And before he knew it, he was opening the gate to the animal pen and setting the box down gently on the ground. Peeps came out of the coop with enthralled chirping at seeing Shane. Then became even more excited after she saw the new chick jumping from Shane’s hand. It put a small genuine smile on his face.</p><p>“Your late,” Harper said as she leaned again the fence. Her hair was again in yet another style. This time an intricate French braid.</p><p>“Sorry Charlie wouldn’t let me leave,” he said while watching Charlie run off to inspect the coop.</p><p>“What’s that?” Harper asked while pointing at new chick playing in the tall grass with Peeps.</p><p>“Its uh-“</p><p>Oh god what does he say. ‘I bought you a chicken by accident’. That would be suicide.</p><p>“Marnie gave you a chicken so peeps wouldn’t be lonely,” he covered.</p><p>“Wow that’s really nice of her,” Harper said excitedly as she let herself inside the pen. She walked up to the new chick and it happily accepted her affection, “and who’s this?” she asked while pointing to Charlie. She was currently inspecting the barn with a cautious gaze.</p><p>“Charlie,” Shane felt his cheeks flush as he said it, “she’s my pet chicken.”</p><p>Harper sat down next to him. crossing her legs together before calling for Charlie. The hens head poked up and she ran from the coop and into Harper's lap. She pushed her fingers through her surprisingly soft feathers as Charlie nuzzled into her.</p><p>“What a traitor,” Shane grumbled.</p><p>“She’s so friendly you must spend a lot of time with her,” Harper laughed as Charlie tilted her head for scratches.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shane replied as he watched Harper. His eyes softened. She was so gentle with animals he almost couldn’t believe it. Back in the day she was terrified of half the things on the farm.</p><p>They really were two completely different people now.</p><p>Her eyes looked up at him as Charlie left her lap. Snapping him from his gaze. He cleared his throat loudly.</p><p>“Here’s the list for today,” she said as she handed him a folder paper. He took it with a nod. Letting her know he would stay late to get it done.</p>
<hr/><p>It was 730PM now and Shane had finished all the work. He was around the side of the house washing his hands when Harper leaned out her door.</p><p>“Hey, I have your pay if you wanna come grab it,” she called out to him. The thought of beer money propelled him to her door a little faster than what might have been possible. She let him inside as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.</p><p>She came back out a few seconds later with an envelope and held it out to for him to take. Her gaze quickly manifested into one of shock as her eyes wandered up to his face.</p><p>“Oh my god what is that?!” she almost yelled at him.</p><p>“It’s a zit! Why is everyone so shocked I have a zit?!” Shane said as he took the envelope from her and tried to run.</p><p>“wait here,” Harper said as she ran back into her bedroom. She returned with a box of tissues and a mission on her mind.</p><p>“No not happening,” Shane said as he turned to run out of the house. But she caught him by his sweater and tugged him back with strength no 5’3” girl should have.</p><p>“Just sit down it will take three seconds,” she said as Shane got shoved onto the couch. Shane still struggled. Pushing her back and moving his head side to side as soon as she got close.</p><p>“Leave me alone!” he cried and clamped his hands down on his face.</p><p>“You are being such a baby,” Harper said as she threw the box of tissues down on the couch and placed her hands on her hips, “it will feel better after.”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“YES,” Harper said as she leaped at him. Straddling his lap and pulling at his hands with her entire body.</p><p>“You are insane!” Shane yelled as she tugged. His nerves (or maybe hormones, but he wouldn’t admit that) got the best of him as he realized what kind of position they were in. It reminded him of the time she finally snapped and pinned him down in the playroom armed with a palette of makeup. Only they weren’t eleven anymore. And her chest was pushed up against his now as a sad attempt to prevent him from moving as she prodded at his jaw line. He stuffed his hands into the couch cushions.</p><p>
  <em>Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.</em>
</p><p>Shane’s head chanted.</p><p>He was now painfully aware of the shorts and tank top she was in. And the fact that he could feel her breath fanning over his neck. His heart rate was so fast he thought he might pass out. So much in fact he didn’t even feel anything, and she was already leaning back with a satisfied grin.</p><p>“I bet it feels better now huh?” she teased.</p><p>“Shut up,” he growled.</p><p>It did feel better. Not that he would admit that to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you go to Ao3 finally and the hit counter is broke. (not that it matters but still big sad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Harper the farm was a distraction. Not the kind that she would up and leave anytime soon, but one that kept her from thinking. She did need help on that farm. She had worked so hard the past three years to have what she does, and maintaining it was getting to be too much for one person. She was waking up at 6AM and not going to bed until 11PM every day. The life she had chosen for herself was starting to take a toll.</p><p>She knew as soon as Joja mart closed the only options she would have are Shane or Sam. And Sam didn’t seem the type to be able to do farm work. While Shane was obviously a drunk with a few extra pounds, he had worked on a farm before.</p><p>Honestly her hate for him wasn’t that strong to put up with Sam (not that he was a bad guy, but she got the feeling he needed a lot of prodding to get work done). She wasn’t one to hold grudges so deep to prevent someone from making a living. And he was familiar, she knew him and that made her more comfortable letting someone into her life. There would be no surprises with him, and she liked that.</p><p>She was impressed the first day when he worked hard and got everything she set out for him accomplished. So impressed she even bought him a beer and lunch, the only way she knew how to say thanks (hell would freeze over before she ever said that word to him). And it made her feel confident enough to go out and pursue some other activities for a while. A much need break. She even made some good money off some gems she found in the mines one day.</p><p>It took her only about a week to realize that Shane had changed at least slightly. Yes, he was still an unbelievable asshole with a sharp mouth, but she knew he had a heart. He knew better than to call names or make fun of her height anymore. He had actually turned into an ‘okay’ adult, the sentence still disgusted her to utter, but it was true. It made her curious how easily flustered he got now though. When they were kids, he was so confident and wild. Now he looked gloomy and sad all the time. Except for when it came to chickens, which did make her happy to see.</p><p>No one can go on living like that all the time.</p><p>They used to wrestle over stupid things when they were young. Mainly toys or the remote to the tv. So Harper thought nothing of it when she jumped into his lap to fight him over a pimple. That was until he locked up and gave her the fight, she realized what she was doing. He wasn’t even breathing as she leaned in. His eyes were held tightly shut and his entire body began to look like one of her tomatoes she grew in the summer.</p><p>She was good at putting up masks. if she let him see under it in that moment she would have been beet red too. His reaction made her think about what she was doing. But she finished her mission of banishing the blemish from his face, not wanting to make it more awkward than it had to be.</p><p>After that he ran from her house like she had burned him. He even left his pay on her counter.</p><p>Then the next morning she handed off her list to Shane along with his pay (who would barley look at her now) then she went off to Marine’s. Harper wasn’t one who liked handouts, she had enough of that in her past life. She was fully ready to hand over the 800g it cost for a chick. When she walked in the door and heard Marnie call out ‘Hey how’s Shane’s gift going?’ She was so shocked that her mask fell.</p><p>Harper left Marnie’s ranch with the same confused look plastered to her face the whole way home. She hid inside the house, only catching a glace of Shane fixing one of the badly worn fence posts from the kitchen window as she did dishes.</p><p>She was wrong, she didn’t know one goddamn thing about Shane. The realization terrified her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Yes! Shane’s home!” Jas screamed as Shane walked in the door that evening. He cursed inside his head as she ran over and hugged his knees. He had forgot about taking her to the beach. So much for drinking to forget tonight.</p><p>“Yup just let me eat then we can go,” he said as he ruffled her hair, “where’s Vincent?”</p><p>She crossed her arms and glared at a counter, “I don’t want to be with him he’s mean.”</p><p>Shane let out a laugh as he unwrapped a frozen pizza to pop in the microwave. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and leaned against the counter as he waited. Jas was already piling up an assortment of buckets to take with them on the kitchen table.</p><p>“You know what they say when a boys mean to you right?” Marnie said as she walked in from the coop.</p><p>“No, what?” Jas asked as she took a seat at the table.</p><p>“It means they like you,” Marnie laughed.</p><p>Shane spit out his soda across the kitchen. Then was promptly told to clean it up with a motherly tone.</p><p>“Jas don’t let anyone bully you, and a boy that’s mean to you doesn’t deserve your attention,” Shane warned.</p><p>“Why not?” Jas asked as she looked up at him curiously.</p><p>“Because it’s not healthy,” Shane said as he wiped up his mess.</p><p>Jas didn’t ask any more questions as Shane ate his pizza. But the blush on her cheeks never faded. The damage had been done.</p><p>“Alright let’s go,” Shane said as he lifted the buckets packed with toys and shovels off the table. Jas jumped from her chair with an excited yell and ran out the door before he was even out of the kitchen.</p><p>At the beach Shane sat down with his shoes off. Burying his feet in the sand. He watched as Jas built a sandcastle. A small smile etching its way across his face. It chased away the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past day, and the ones that tormented him after Marnie’s comment. for one rare moment he felt content in life as Jas looked up to him with a beaming smile while pointing at her creation. He nodded and gave a thumbs up which signaled her to start building another castle next to the first.</p><p>The sun was setting when another body plopped down next to him. His smile turned into a scowl as he looked over to see a bluenette staring at him.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” he said, unleashing his trademark catch phrase.</p><p>“You seem different,” Emily said as she leaned back on her hands to soak in the setting sun.</p><p>“Don’t you have work to do?” Shane asked.</p><p>“Nope, asked for the day off, my energy was going sour being in there all the time,” Emily chirped. Shane rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I see you and Harper have been getting close,” she commented. The thoughts that Shane had been trying to chase away all came crashing back.</p><p>“I’m just her farm hand, we are hardly close,” Shane argued.</p><p>“Strange, she knew you liked pizza though.”</p><p>“Everyone knows I like pizza.”</p><p>“I bet the only people in town that know are me, Gus, and Harper,” she argued. Shane scoffed as a response. Intent on ignoring her until she went away.</p><p>“Your energy when you’re with her isn’t black anymore,” She continued after a minute or so.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You should ask her to the flower dance, you make a cute couple,” Emily beamed.</p><p>“Trust me I’m the last person she would want to go with, and the feeling is mutual,” Shane said as he pulled a shell from beneath the sand. He began running his fingers over the grooved texture to distract himself. But his body betrayed him and his cheeks still tinted red like they always did when it came to Harper. The sunset hid the change from Emily, luck must have been on his side today.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“We have a history,” is all Shane gave out. He wasn’t really into diving down memory lane with the person who served him beer all night.</p><p>“You know things change when two people are adults,” Emily hummed. Shane’s body tensed and he tossed the shell to the side.</p><p>“Go find someplace else to fix your energy,” he growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just noticed that part of the hemmingway editor I use made its way into this chapter at the very end. Its been removed. (sorry but not sorry otherwise there would be a lot the word 'just' in this thing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane hated how things weighed so heavily on his mind. Like Emily’s conversation at the beach, or the zit popping incident with Harper. It also didn’t help that his childhood nemesis seemed to be avoiding him. It slightly irritated him honestly. Before he started working on her farm he couldn’t have cared less. But now her blank stares and wordless encounters were the source of his frustrations.</p><p>He hated it. He wished she would talk to him, even if it was to argue.</p><p>It was already the 21st of spring before he finally said something.</p><p>“Did I do something?” he asked as he stood on her porch that day.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked as she handed him a list and stepped outside.</p><p>“Never mind its nothing,” he said, snatching the list from her grasp and running over to the chicken coop.</p>
<hr/><p>Harper leaned against her home’s door once she was back inside. Her lips trembling slightly. She swiped away the fresh tears with the back of her sleeve.</p><p>She felt bad, it wasn’t because of her sudden realization about Shane that she was so different the past few days (she would be lying if she said it didn’t scare her though). Even the other towns folk had noticed her sudden personality shift.</p><p>Her face tightened and she steeled her emotions. She shouldn’t be acting like this; she had left that life behind. And no one could bring her back against her will.</p><p>For the fourth time this week she opened a drawer right next to her sink. Referring to it as her ‘junk’ holder. She picked up a calendar that was shoved on top first, a sad attempt to try and hide her fears. Noticing how she had missed not only Pam’s birthday but also Shane’s as she inspected it. She tossed it aside and dived in for a sealed letter, the stamp at the top showed it had been delivered on the 16th. Her fingers ran over the address, the one she thought she had escaped.</p><p>With a hard swallow she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why am I going to this again?” Shane protested for the fifth time this morning as Marnie shoved a bag of new clothes into his hands.</p><p>“Because, now get dressed,” she said, leaving his room.</p><p>Shane peaked inside the bag and gagged. Black slacks and a nice blue button up shirt. No way was he tucking that in. Marnie had picked them up on one of her ‘secret’ trips to the city with Lewis. He had lost about a pant size working on the farm and his 'nice' clothes no longer fit.</p><p>He threw them on along with a white under shirt. Then dug around his closet for his nice work shoes that he would wear at Joja mart when it was open. Marnie might beat him if he walked out to the kitchen with his green sneakers. He combed back his freshly showered hair in the mirror to make himself at least half presentable. Then he brushed his teeth to get rid of the scent of booze from the night before.</p><p>“You clean up good!” Marnie shouted to him with a smile as he entered the kitchen. She then disappeared into her room. Jas ran over to him and twirled in a flowery white dress.</p><p>“Look at my dress!” she smiled up at Shane.</p><p>“It looks nice,” he said while taking a cola out of the fridge.</p><p>“Alright kiddos it’s time to go,” Marnie said as she walked out in her own suitable purple dress. Shane wondered briefly how she was able to afford all these new clothes but quickly banished the thought from his mind. The thought of her and Lewis together disgusted him.</p><p>They all exited the ranch and piled into the old truck Marnie kept tucked away for trips. Then began the journey to the festival.</p>
<hr/><p>Shane had found the perfect hiding place among the trees after his mandatory greetings. He could still be seen, but only if someone was really looking for him. So, it was perfect. Jas was distracted with Vincent and Penny was with them, so he wasn’t worried. And Marnie was standing with Lewis, the two of them attempting to look like ‘friends’ when the entire town knew different.</p><p>He found a nice dried out log to plant himself on for the next couple of hours. Along with a few bottles of booze from the buffet table. Lewis had learned the first time he banished drinking from the festival when someone spiked the punch. And surprisingly it wasn't Shane that did it.</p><p>His quiet paradise got interrupted as someone stepped on a twig behind him. He snapped his body towards the sound, then let out a sigh as he saw Harper standing there.</p><p>Great.</p><p>She too was dressed for the occasion in her own pastel blue sun dress. She even had on some thick strappy wedged sandals to give her some extra height. Shane didn’t notice his eyes traveling down her until she cleared her throat and pulled a small box that she had been holding behind her.</p><p>Shane turned back to his booze without a sound. He was still upset about the other morning, and the past few days.</p><p>“I didn’t know our arguments meant that much to you,” Harper said as she sat down with the plain white box next to him.</p><p>“Shut up, go back to the dance and leave me alone,” Shane said as he finished off another bottle of beer.</p><p>“Listen,” Harper pushed the box into his lap, “I have my own problems to deal with, and we aren’t exactly friends,” she finished.</p><p>“What’s this?” Shane asked.</p><p>“I forgot your birthday, and Pam’s, I got caught up in-” she paused, “-an ongoing situation.”</p><p>Shane eyed her wearily. Trying to judge if she was telling the truth or not. He looked down at the plain white box she must have had lying around her home. She did give him presents on his birthday the past two years. Normally some pepper poppers or a beer that she paid for at the bar without actually interacting with him.</p><p>
  <em>'Things change when two people are adults.'</em>
</p><p>Emily’s voice popped into his head as he opened the box. He pulled out what at first looked like a medium sized fluffy white ball. But on inspection he noticed it was one of the chicken plushies you would find in the mall.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t think of anything else on such short notice,” Harper stuttered as he held the round plush in his hands.</p><p>Then he suddenly began to laugh so loud the people at the festival might hear. It made Harper scoot back away from him. She had never heard him laugh before.</p><p>“You give the depressed alcoholic a chicken doll? You could have got a bottle of vodka from Gus,” he said in a mocking tone. Harper crossed her arms and glared.</p><p>“If you don’t like it then give it back,” she went for the doll in his hand but he held it higher than she could reach.</p><p>“I never said I didn’t like it, its just funny,” he said, still laughing.</p><p>“You can at least say thanks.”</p><p>“thanks,” Shane rolled his eyes. He really did like the gift, but still thought it was funny.</p><p>The music for the festival started and dragged their attention to the clearing. People had begun to pair up already.</p><p>“Did you ever go to your school dances?” Harper asked as they watched Sam fumble through asking penny to dance.</p><p>“No, you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Wanna try?” she asked.</p><p>“Try what?” Shane replied, honestly not knowing what she was referring to.</p><p>“Dancing,” she said. Shane almost fell off the log.</p><p>“Out there!?”</p><p>“I mean we can do it here if you are that worried,” Harper suggested.</p><p>“Why me?” Shane asked, staring her down now. He was so shocked he wasn’t even blushing.</p><p>Harper tilted her head in thought, kicking her feet out in front of her.</p><p>“Guess I’ve never danced with a guy before and want to know what it’s like,” she said.</p><p>“No, I mean why me, why not Sebastian or Harvey?” Shane asked. He knew they would be more than willing, having heard them on more than one occasion talking about Harper at the bar in hushed tones. Harper fell silent again, thinking of the right words to say.</p><p>“Guess I just know you the best out of all of them,” she replied. Shane scoffed.</p><p>“Well I don’t know how to dance either.”</p><p>“I mean we did try that one time,” Harper put her index finger to her lip, “but you ended up pulling my hair, so I don’t count it.”</p><p>Shane didn’t respond. Mostly because he didn’t know how. He took another swig of his beer instead. Harper took his silence as an answer and stood. She held a hand out for him to take.</p><p>“Go away,” he glared at the hand.</p><p>“Oh, common a little human interaction won’t kill you,” Harper said as she grabbed his wrist and started to pull. Shane resisted; she wasn’t strong enough to pull him while sitting. But he soon found out she was strong enough to dislocate his shoulder if it continued.</p><p>“Fine fine stop yanking me,” He said as he stood. Rolling his shoulder in his socket.</p><p>As soon as he placed his hands on her waist the normal rush of blood returned to his cheeks. He had no place else to look but at her as they swayed back and forth. She linked her fingers behind his neck and sighed.</p><p>“Well this isn’t as bad as I thought it would be as a teen,” she said.</p><p>“Were you shy in school too?” Shane decided to ask. He needed some sort of conversation. Anything to take his mind off the fact that Harper was in his arms right now.</p><p>“Yeah, I was a quiet kid,” Harper shrugged.</p><p>“Why didn’t you go to the dances?” she asked.</p><p>“Didn’t have the money for the entry fee,” Shane replied.</p><p>“I would have given you some, even though you were a dick,” Harper laughed.</p><p>“Pretty sure id recognize your highlighter hair if we went to the same school.”</p><p>The comment earned him a solid tug on his hair by the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Ow what the hell!?”</p><p>Harper smiled sweetly as they continued to sway.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Shane,” Jas asked as he tucked her into bed that night. They had stayed the full duration of the party, which was a surprise to Jas and Marnie.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo?”</p><p>“Are you and Harper in love?” she asked. Shane choked on his own spit which caused him to cough until he thought he might pass out.</p><p>“W-what makes you say that?” he said as soon as he could breath again.</p><p>“Well me and victor saw you guys dancing in the woods.”</p><p>“You did?” Shane asked, his stomach queasy.</p><p>“Aunt Marnie told me only people who love each other dance at the flower festival,” Jas continued.</p><p>“It’s-” Shane swallowed, “what we were doing was different,” he said.</p><p>“It looked like dancing from where we were,” she mumbled.</p><p>“We are just friends,” Shane reassured her.</p><p>“I guess,” Jas sighed and rolled over to snuggle into her stuffed animals. Shane turned off her lamp before closing her door. He returned to his own room and sat on the bed in a daze.</p><p>That’s right, they were just friends. He told himself as he clutched the chicken ball plush between his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took less than 12 hours for the town to know about the dance. Vincent had asked the same questions to his mother. Who then went and blabbed about it to Marnie during yoga class.</p><p>To say Marnie was delighted would have been an understatement.</p><p>Shane could hear the whispers at the bar that night. His name was slipping from peoples tongues as if it were as common as the word ‘and’. He hated it. He could feel his ears turning red, not from embarrassment but from anger as he downed his sixth beer that night and ordered another. Ignoring the protest from his mind, and body, that maybe getting black out drunk at the bar was a bad idea. He was about to get up and make a scene when a small body slid into the seat next to him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he sneered at what he considered the source of his problems. Stupid girl had to go and force him to dance with her.</p><p>"Looking for some after work food,” Harper hummed. She seemed to be immune to the voices around them that were now speaking in rushed whispers.</p><p>How on earth did she do that? Ignore people like that? Did she not care?</p><p>It pissed him off the way she sat down next to him as if everything was okay.</p><p>“When will you get the hint to leave me the fuck alone,” he practically growled at her without thinking. This time she seemed taken back though, almost as if he hurt her. Shane didn’t like the twisting feeling in his gut it gave him. He downed the rest of his fresh pint and started to stumble his way towards the door. The entire bar was quiet.</p><p>He made his way halfway home before he tripped over his own feet and ended up face first into the grass. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he could faintly hear a voice calling out for him. He tried to brush it off the person but no matter what he did his limbs just wouldn’t work how he wanted. Probably because the world was spinning into darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wha do you wan from me,” Shane slurred his words, “we are even friends,” he hiccuped. Harper didn’t even reply as she rolled the man over onto his back. His forehead was bleeding, but that would have to wait. Making sure he didn’t choke on his own throw up was more important.</p><p>She pulled her phone out of her pocket and cursed at the clock. It was already well past midnight; Marnie would be asleep. But she had to try.</p><p>The phone rang six times before defaulting to a voice mail. She cursed again.</p><p>“God damnit Shane why,” she glared at him. He was currently trying to sleep on the grass. She patted his pockets then reached inside them to make sure. A wallet but no keys. Great, just lovely. A black out drunk Shane and no keys to his own goddamn house. she stood and began to pull on his arm to try and get him up.</p><p>“Oh you wan a dance again? We can dance again,” he said with a loopy smile.</p><p>“Shane just get up please,” she begged. It took some poking, but he did eventually stand. Even though he wasn’t doing to great of a job at it. He swayed to the left then right and was about to fall face first into the ground again, but Harper caught him. her face smashed into his chest at an uncomfortable angle as she tried to keep both herself and him up.</p><p>“You smell nice,” he sighed, the scent of alcohol filling the air.</p><p>“Shane, we have to go,” she said sternly as she moved to put his arm around her shoulders. He didn’t protest as they began to walk what should have been the short walk back to the farm, but it ended up taking an hour.</p><p>By the time they stumbled into the door she wanted to beat the shit out of him. But refrained because he probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning.</p><p>She deposited him onto her couch and got to work gathering a bucket to place next to his head. Then brought two glasses of water and a bottle of advil from the bathroom. She left them all on the coffee table. Then she sat down on the edge of the couch by his waist.</p><p>His soft snores were comforting. At least he was asleep, safe and sound and not in the river by the saloon.</p><p>Why did she even care? She frowned and moved a piece of his hair way from his eyes and back into its proper place. She didn’t even care that the entire town thought they were dating now. She should, but she didn’t. She was good at ignoring what other people said about her from the years of bullying, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about what they said. This time it felt different. She was more concerned how Shane was acting and his love for booze.</p><p>She didn’t regret hiring Shane to work on the farm. Only the fact that she now knew how badly damaged he was. He was so good at hiding it behind snide remarks that she didn’t even bother to try when she moved back. It made her feel guilty. She shouldn’t have held onto something someone did when they were kids. Even she did some shitty things when she was young. It made her wonder how he got like this. Why did he move back to a town he was so obviously miserable in?</p><p>She pushed he guilt riddled thoughts form her mind and got a blanket from her room to cover him. giving him one last look over before shutting off the lights.</p>
<hr/><p>Shane’s head hurt, scratch that, Shane’s everything hurt.</p><p>How much did he drink last night?</p><p>He clutched his head as he sat up. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to stop. When he finally got a handle on the pain, he opened his eyes to see two tall glasses of water. He gulped them down to try and put out the fire in his throat and stomach. A weight sunk the cushion next to his hip. He looked up to see Harper unlacing her work boots. The memories from the night before came flashing back. sending another painful shock through his skull.</p><p>“Oh god what did I do?” he asked, scared of the answer.</p><p>“Well, you told me to leave you the ‘fuck’ alone, then got black out drunk, passed out and hit your head, then told me I smell nice while I dragged you back here,” she finished, her tone was not pleased.</p><p>“Wait,” Shane looked around. This wasn’t his room. And this wasn’t his bed. And Harper shouldn’t be in his room on his bed, wait why is Harper even here? He asked himself as he came to the realization that he was laying on her couch under a pink fuzzy blanket. Harper noticed his look of panic and began to explain.</p><p>“It was midnight and you didn’t have any keys on you,” she said. Then the guilt set firmly into his mind.</p><p>“I’m,” he swallowed and stopped, god why is this so hard. Harper continued to tie her boots, pulling each lace to make sure they wouldn’t become loose during the day.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. Harper finished with her shoes and stood. Shane was about to yell at her for ignoring him when she plopped back down next to him with a damp cloth. She reached up and patted his temple gently. Removing the dried blood that had stuck there.</p><p>“How do you do it?” he asked.</p><p>“Do what?” she said as she finished cleaning him off. She placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature before getting up to deposit the dirty rag into her laundry bin. She sat back down next to him again. And strangely this time he didn’t protest or panic.</p><p>“Not care what other people think,” he said.</p><p>“I mean, it doesn’t matter what they say we know the truth, so who cares,” she said. Shane shook his head in disbelief. Then quickly regretted it as pain racked his skull again.</p><p>“Get some rest, I’m going to go take care of the chickens, Robins going to be breaking ground for a new barn today too,” Harper said as she tossed on a sweatshirt.</p><p>Shane watched her leave. Telling himself that he would get back to Marnie's as soon as she left. But the bright sunlight that came in from the open door as it swung open quickly changed his plans. So instead he was left there to brood over his poor decisions. Wishing that he could be more like Harper and wondering why she didn’t just leave him there last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly Shane was surprised Harper didn’t fire him for that night. He half expected to go over there the last day of spring and be brought in for a ‘talk’. But she didn’t, she didn’t even hand him a list that day. Just asked him to help get ready for the new cow who’s name was decided to be Moomoo.</p><p>At some point Shane noted he would need to have a talk with her about how to name animals. Because naming them after the sounds they make was not alright in his mind.</p><p>Marnie however was furious with him. She berated him once he stepped in the door that afternoon, once he had nursed most of his hangover away. Harper had texted her where he was, otherwise she would have had the entire town looking for him. It made him feel awful, he couldn’t do even the simplest things right. Like not getting blackout drunk at the bar because he knew he wouldn’t make it home.</p><p>He swore off alcohol that afternoon. But by nighttime when everyone was asleep the familiar itch broke out across his body. His mind floating a million thoughts across itself, all of them bad. He knew that the only way to get them to stop was with his addiction. When he couldn’t take the voices in his head anymore he slipped out through the coop and over the fence. A six-pack nestled under his arm from his stash under his bed.</p><p>He sat down on the old dock. the same one him and Harper would hang out at as kids. They had even carved their names into the posts that held the thing up. He held the bottle of beer in his hand, the better part of his mind telling him to stop. The bad part won, like it always did, and he opened the bottle with the palm of his hand.</p><p>“I didn’t think anyone else came out here,” Harper's voice said from behind him. He swore in his head and half formed a plan to hide the beer. Then realized how stupid it was and prepared for her to also berate him about his drinking habit.</p><p>“I didn’t feel like walking to the cliff by cindersnap,” he said as she sat down next to him. Her legs swung slowly inches over the water as she gave a small hum in response. Shane couldn’t help but notice she seemed off, maybe sad, he didn’t know. He wasn’t good at reading others emotions.</p><p>“Mind if I have one?” she asked, catching him off guard. He had never in the three years here seen her drinking.</p><p>“What’s the occasion?” he asked as he opened one for her then handed it over. Shane stared at her as she took a sip of the beer. Her face scrunched up as soon as it hit her tongue. Confirming his suspicions about her experience with booze. She didn’t answer the question. Instead she asked her own.</p><p>“Shane, what’s the reason you moved here?”</p><p>He stared out into the calm waters. More memories pouring in. ones he didn’t want to remember. He chugged the rest of his beer and opened another. Grasping onto the warm feeling it gave him, and the strength to push those thoughts away.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” he answered truthfully. He wasn’t ready.</p><p>“You know when we were kids my parents would send me here so I could have it on my college applications,” she admitted.</p><p>“What?” he asked, turning his attention back to her. She went for another sip of the beer, this time her face giving her away a little less.</p><p>“I grew up in the north end, one of those huge houses, three nannies, and my life planned out for me, when I asked why they said something about ‘cultural experience’,” she said with a laugh.</p><p>“Well fuck them,” Shane told her. He could feel his temper setting off.</p><p>“Now that my sisters gone, they still think they have my life planned out for me,” she sighed, “it pisses me off,” she hissed then took the bottle to her lips, this time emptying it in one go.</p><p>Shane sat there in stunned silence while Harper inspected the now empty bottle. Her fingers gripping it so tightly he thought she might break it.</p><p>“My parents were drunks,” Shane told her. It took Harper's attention away from the bottle and to his face.</p><p>“When we were kids, they figured out that when school wasn’t in session they would have to take care of me, so they sent me here,” he explained.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Once I was old enough to be on my own they didn’t want to spend the money on the bus ticket,” he added then took another drink, “ I was actually kind of sad when they stopped letting me come, those summers were my get away, and I could do anything, even if it was bullying a helpless girl,” he smirked at her. It earned him a light bump on the shoulder.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I was sad when you didn’t show up,” Harper smiled.</p><p>“Oh?” Shane said, a blush forcing itself to his cheeks. Suddenly he could hear his heart beat.</p><p>“Yeah it was really boring without you, also I told myself I was going to stop letting you be a dick,” she laughed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” shane swallowed before continuing, “for being a dick,” he finished.</p><p>“We were kids, and kids are little shits,” Harper smiled, “besides I kinda get why you acted like that now, makes my problems seem so small,” she dropped her tone to a whisper.</p><p>“I don’t think that your problems are any different, just from different places,” Shane reassured her.</p><p>“I’m glad that we can be friends, makes me feel silly that I held such a grudge, ” Harper admitted. The word echoed through Shane’s mind.</p><p>Friends.</p><p>He hadn’t had a friend since that day. The reason he moved back. It caused him to panic.</p><p>“God this stuff is gross, why do you even drink it?” Harper asked just in time to distract him from his thoughts.</p><p>“It’s fun,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Drinking doesn’t look fun when you do it.”</p>
<hr/><p>Shane packed up shortly after Harper did. Then snuck himself and what remained of his six pack home. He laid in his bed that night unable to sleep. Her words offering friendship still rolling around inside his head.</p><p>Maybe this time can be different.</p><p>He thought to himself to try and comfort his worries. It worked just long enough for him to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was so horrid a week into summer Shane was forced to abandon his trusty (and very worn) Joja sweatshirt. He arrived on Harper's farm in a black t-shirt and his favorite basketball shorts. She came out of the house in her own corresponding summer outfit.</p><p>Shane’s heart sped up. A flash of the zit popping incident went across his mind. If she wasn’t standing right in front of him, he would have slapped himself. He shouldn’t be thinking of Harper in such a way.</p><p>Normal peoples hearts dont speed up when they see their friends in shorts.</p><p>Luckily Harper didn’t seem to notice, or care. She grabbed his wrist as she walked by him to drag him along.</p><p>“We have a problem,” she said in a panicked tone.</p><p>“What?” Shane asked as everything he had ever done wrong popped into his head all at once. Even things Harper would have no way of knowing.</p><p>“Didn’t you see the news over the weekend?” she asked as she led them to her tool shed. She stopped suddenly and Shane ran into her, “seriously Shane, what do you do over the weekend?”</p><p>Shane let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Play a lot of video games and watch sports, and drink,” he said sheepishly. Harper rolled her eyes and pushed open the door.</p><p>“Men,” she grumbled.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not?” Shane asked. He was starting to get annoyed and wasn’t too fond of feeling like a puppy that got in trouble.</p><p>“There’s a storm coming, “ Harper said as she slammed a tool box down on the floor then went for some old plywood, “ and they said it wasn’t going to be that bad but now they are telling us to board up windows and I’m freaking out.”</p><p>Almost as if on que it started to drizzle outside. Harper looked out in horror.</p><p>“Okay calm down, I’m sure it will be fine,” Shane said and moved to block the doorway with his body. It was an attempt to have her stop panicking.</p><p>It was the wrong answer.</p><p>“<em>Calm down</em>,” Harper laughed, “and if the animals get hurt and my fields get flooded then <strong>what?</strong>” she asked viciously. Shane flinched at her tone. He had zero experience with trying to comfort girls. Normally he would walk away when they got like this and tell them he would be back once they finished with their hissy fit. But Shane actually cared this time around.</p><p>Oh god. He cared for Harper. Of all people in the world to care for it had to be Harper.</p><p>Okay think.</p><p>Don’t panic.</p><p>His body however continued to give away his thoughts, or sudden realization, and his ears began tinting pink. Harper was ranting now, waving her hands around for emphasis. He stared at her, wide eyed.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>When was the last time he ranted about her hair in his head? Or the last time he swore when he saw her? or told her with complete and honest sincerity to leave him alone and meant it?</p><p>He didn’t have answers to any of these questions. It made his stomach lurch and suddenly he felt sick.</p><p>She was angrily picking up plywood now and stacking it by the door. Tossing it against the wall with more force than necessary.</p><p>What does a girl want you to do in this situation?</p><p>He swallowed before speaking.</p><p>“I’ll stay here and do everything I can to make sure they stay safe,” Shane offered another solution right off the top of his head. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but he wanted her to stop. Harper ceased her rant and eyed him questioningly.</p><p>“What about Marnie and Jas?” she asked.</p><p>“Marnie would have called by now if she didn’t have it under control,” Shane said, “besides I’m sure Lewis is taking care of her,” he gagged. Now that he thought of it though, Marnie had told him to turn on the news sometime Sunday evening. But there was a Tunnelers game on. Who wants to watch the news when there’s a game on? Not Shane of course.</p><p>The population in the valley was so small that they regularly got screwed when it came to weather forecasts anyways.</p><p>He should probably call Marnie to be sure everything was alright.</p><p>“Okay,” she let out a held in breath, “lets get the windows boarded and tie down anything that can fly away before it gets worse, I don’t want you stuck here.”</p><p>Shane nodded and began to gather supplies with her.</p><hr/><p>The thought that the two of them once had of Shane leaving her farm before anything got bad had vanished. The storm came on faster than expected. Their phones had received at least three emergency texts from the county. And Marnie had called saying that water was starting to come up over the bridge home, so don’t try it. Rain was coming down so fast that they couldn’t even see the cabin from the coop.</p><p>They finished the last board on the barn and tossed the tools inside. The cows wouldn’t try and eat them, maybe. Then bolted for Harper's house. Making it inside as thunder began to roll in. Shane leaned against the door panting, and soaking wet.</p><p>“Oh my god, “ Harper said as she tried to catch her breath. She was looking out her kitchen window now. Watching her field (and hard work) get drenched with water. Shane walked up and snapped the blinds shut.</p><p>“It will be fine,” he reassured her. Their phones rang again. Harper pulled hers out of her pocked and wiped it off with some napkins.</p><p>“I don’t think you are going home today,” Harper sighed as she read yet another text from the county. This time a travel advisory until the morning.</p><p>“I can take the long way,” Shane said. he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his revelation and staying with her for such a long time surely wouldn’t help. Every time she looked at him now his heart sputtered out of control and he had to fight to keep his skin color a normal hue.</p><p>He needed silence and a beer to think by himself.</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot,” she huffed and walked over to her bedroom, she turned to glare at him before entering, “you better be standing right there when I get back.”</p><p>Shane decided it was best to listen to her request. Something about her tone and eyes made him shiver. Or maybe it was because the house was so cold with the air turned on. He didn’t know, but he did know pissing off Harper today would end badly for him tonight.</p><p>she returned a few minutes later. Dressed in some clean dry pajamas and some towels. She handed him a towel and a pair of shorts after. He held them up.</p><p>Okay, where did she get men’s shorts from?</p><p>They were a size small. But would still fit. He would be showing a little more of his thigh than he would like.</p><p>“You can’t honestly expect to stay in those clothes all night?” she asked him as he inspected the shorts.</p><p>“What about a shirt?” Shane asked. He wasn’t comfortable prancing around in a pair of shorts (and only the shorts because he was sure his boxers were soaked) in her home all night.</p><p>“That’s all I have for men’s clothes,” she said as she dried her hair off with the towel.</p><p>“Where did you even get these?” Shane asked. Harper stopped her hair drying menstruation and looked away from him, a blush forming on her cheeks.</p><p>“A friend left them here,” she said quickly.</p><p>Shane’s heart sank. A friend wouldn’t just leave a pair of shorts lying around his friend’s house.</p><p>Suddenly his mood turned sour and he glared at her.</p><p>“Well I can’t wear just shorts,” he growled out.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get you a blanket to cover yourself.”</p><hr/><p>Shane was stuck on Harper's couch wrapped in what had to be the most awful pink blanket he had ever seen. It was the same one she covered him with the night she saved him from his drunken self. But he hadn’t realized how pink and fuzzy it was. Maybe it was because of his mood, but he almost flat out rejected taking it when she offered. But it was cold in the house, the storm had dropped the outside temperatures to fall levels, and she threatened him with no blanket instead.</p><p>At least she had a big tv. And internet, thank god.</p><p>Shane had been immersed in obscure YouTube videos for about three hours now. Jumping farther down the rabbit hole than he would like to admit. His current video was “top ten murders where the killer got away”.</p><p>Okay maybe he wasn’t that far down the hole, yet.</p><p>Harper was happily texting on her phone next to him. Tapping away at some game she enjoyed as she leaned again the arm to the couch. Wrapped up in her own comforter from her bed. He found himself getting more irritated every time her phone dinged, to the point where he asked he to put it on silent.</p><p>“Why are you being so cranky?” she asked as she held down the button on her phone.</p><p>“Dealing with someone yelling at you all day does that,” he glared at her.</p><p>“Okay I don’t know what jumped up your ass but it better st-“</p><p>She was cut off by an explosive boom. The lights went out along with it. She got up and wrestled with the light switch. When it didn’t work, she stomped her foot in frustration.</p><p>“Stomping the floor like a toddler won’t fix it,” Shane argued from the couch. He couldn’t even see her, but he had felt the vibrations and heard the sound. Jas had taught him well what it sounds like when someone stomps like a child, very well actually.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it,” she hissed. Shane settled into silence as he waited for her to return.</p><p>Guess that means no more YouTube rabbit hole.</p><p>“Oh no,” she said after a few seconds.</p><p>“What?” Shane asked.</p><p>“Where’s my phone?” she asked.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Shane asked while shaking his head. He reached into his shorts pocket for his. Shit.</p><p>“Well?” Harper hadn’t moved from her spot. She couldn’t even see her hand in front of her.</p><p>“I forgot it?” Shane said sheepishly. He wasn’t lying, it was probably in his soaked shorts pocket right now. Where those shorts were? he had no idea. Thank god for water resistant phones.</p><p>“<em>Shane</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, my ever so lovely Harper who will not murder me in my sleep,” he said, trying to lift the mood.</p><p>“<strong><em>Shane</em></strong>,” Harper said even more sternly.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Shane asked, he was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Shake out the blankets or something!”</p><p>He did as she asked. Shaking out not only his but her comforter as well. They heard no tell-tale clatter of a phone meeting hard wood. Next he started searching in the cushions only to come up empty. Then he felt his way around the coffee table.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“I can’t find it,” he called out to her. she sighed.</p><p>“You are going to have to come over to me so we can get the flashlights, I can’t reach it without a ladder,” she replied.</p><p>And thus, began the adventure of Shane trying to find Harper in the pitch-black room.</p><p>He made it about three inches before he stubbed his toe on her coffee table. Then another four before he slammed his shins into a chair. Which he swore was in the middle of the room, but he couldn’t tell.</p><p>He eventually found her. Hands awkwardly groping out in front of him until he landed on her arm. together they found their way into her room and to her closet without injury. He did manage to get the flashlight box down and find one.</p><p>So at least now they had some light.</p><p>“Okay call my phone,” she said as she handed him a light.</p><p>“I don’t even have your number,” he scoffed.</p><p>“I’ll give it to you now go,” she said as she pushed him back by his chest.</p><p>“So bossy,” he mumbled as he walked over to where his clothes were crumpled on the floor. He made a mental note hang them up like he should have done earlier. His phone was exactly where he expected it to be though.</p><p>What he did not expect wat the big fat red battery symbol on the screen when he tried to turn it on.</p><p>“Uh, we have a problem.”</p><hr/><p>An hour later they were situated back on the couch. Harper's phone had fallen into the cushions (Shane swore he checked them thoroughly) and they had to tear apart the couch to find it.</p><p>She offered to watch YouTube together on her tiny screen. Which he gladly accepted. No way was he going to sleep right now.</p><p>Except he didn’t think it would lead to the position they were in after. Or how it happened. They had started sitting up, leaned closely together. But now that was not the case.</p><p>Harper's legs had some how ended up over his, her head propped up with a pillow by the arm of the couch. Shane was wedged sideways against her, back against the cushions, his head above hers. She had tossed her comforter over both of them and had selected a movie off Netflix at this point. Shane was careful not to cross any boundaries (that weren’t already being crossed, but he was too oblivious to see that). He pinned his arm to his side and didn’t dare move.</p><p>This was not what he needed right now.</p><p>He was surprised she didn’t comment on how fast his heart was beating. Or the fact that he probably looked like a tomato.</p><p>Thoughts ran though his head so fast he couldn’t even focus on the movie until the phone fell from her hand and landed on her stomach. He glanced down at her and saw she was breathing soft and light.</p><p>Shane sighed and decided that he would have plenty of time to argue with himself later. He was exhausted himself from tensing for so long. Gently, he picked her phone up and pulled the blanket up farther. Then tossed her phone onto the table, she made a small noise as he moved and he froze.</p><p>She murmured a few things then sighed. Slipping back into a deep sleep.</p><p>Shane took his arm out of the blanket and carefully rested it across her waist. Then released the tension he was holding in his neck, sinking into the pillow they shared.</p><p>Surprisingly he didn’t over think as he drifted to sleep. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he might just like having Harper in his arms.</p><p>And people definitely do not have these thoughts about their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot and sticky. Sun streamed in through the crack of the kitchen’s windows blind. Covering two bodies in early morning light.</p>
<p>Harper was covered in a thin sweat that made her pajamas damp. She noticed a heat rolling across her neck at even intervals. Some parts of her she felt as if they were pressed up against another living being. Which might have been comfortable, but it was hot outside, making it unbearable in the house.</p>
<p>Strange, maybe an animal got inside?</p>
<p>Her brain caught up with her and her eyes snapped open. She was met with an eyeful of purple grey hair. Shane had moved in the night and was now nuzzled up against her neck. His arm was thrown lazily over her hips. Every point where their skin connected had become sweaty and uncomfortable. But, the arm tossed over her gave her a sense of comfort and security. Something she had done without for a long time.</p>
<p>Her brain stopped working again at the sensation.</p>
<p>She sighed and ran her free hand through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. Shane left out a groan and his arm tightened around her.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>What in the hell was she doing?</p>
<p>Her heart raced and tingles broke out across her body. butterflies suddenly occupied her stomach.</p>
<p>Maybe if she can extract herself from him, she can get back to her bed and they can pretend like last night didn’t happen. Yes, it was a perfect plan. Well, the only plan.</p>
<p>Slowly, she began to move. Starting with Shane’s arm. It was surprisingly heavy. His arms had become more toned and defined working on the farm. She had seen them once before when she went over to Marnie’s. Shane was by no means fat back then, but he wasn’t even thinking about being in shape. She wanted to squeeze it and find out just how toned it was now. The man was like a giant fluffy bear that looked really good at cuddling from the angle she had of him. Well, judging how she slept through the night while sweating like a pig he was.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes to banish the thoughts and continued. Managing to pry herself away from him without any incident. He nestled into the pillow and let out another groan as she tip toed her way back into her room. Cell phone in hand.</p>
<p>Once inside she placed a hand on her heart to steady it. She hadn’t expected anyone to make her feel that way. Let alone Shane, the guy who gave her hell when they were kids.</p>
<p>She threw herself onto her bed, groaning into her pillow.</p>
<p>What was she going to do?</p>
<p>Maybe Shane was good for more than getting on her nerves she concluded. he was working on being at least reasonable with her. He hadn’t made fun of her hair in weeks. Except for maybe the sarcastic comments.</p>
<p>But she liked their banter now. It wasn’t malicious anymore. Just two friends giving each other shit.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
<p>She looked up from her pillow and out into the room. Catching a glance at the source of all her current problems. She blamed it for her sudden falter in judgement the night prior and glared at it.</p>
<p>She had gotten so distracted by their slow-moving cuddling that she forgot to ask him to accompany her to Zuzu city.</p>
<p>She sat up and pulled the thick manilla envelope from her nightstand. It had arrived the start of summer. The threat from her parent’s letter followed through.</p>
<p>She had expected it would. But still decided to ignore it to hold onto some false hope.</p>
<p>No way they can take back the farm. They can’t. Can they? It’s been three years.</p>
<p>Every city lawyer she had paid for a consult said any judge would throw out this case before it got to court. The statutes for contesting a will is 12 months, no amount of money would change that. She believed them.</p>
<p>What she didn’t believe is that this court appearance was just that. And that a familiar face wouldn’t pop up in an attempt to bring (or drag, because he would) back home. He had sweet talked the police into unthinkable things before. She wasn’t stupid as she once was and knew exactly what kind of person she had let into her life. All because she was a good girl back then and did as her parents said. He knew every button to push, every word to say, to bring her to her knees. A master manipulator.</p>
<p>She had spent days crying and having a nervous breakdown at the thought of confronting him again. Then went right into solution mode when her tears did nothing to solve her problem. She would not regress.</p>
<p>Her first idea was that she didn’t even have to show up to the court. But one call to a lawyer told her under no circumstances can she not show up. She would be willfully surrendering the farm.</p>
<p>The second idea she thought of was informing the police of the situation. It was quickly swiped off the table with the previous history she had regarding the police taking any action on this man. She could have showed up to the station with a black eye and broken bones and he would convince them she fell down the stairs.</p>
<p>The third idea is what she settled on. Bringing someone with her to keep her head up and shield her from him. She thought of Sebastian and Abigail. They had been nice enough to her. Even invited her to their game nights and had been for a while. They didn’t get mad when she didn’t come, they understood that the farm was taking up all her time until recently. She held regular text conversations with Sebastian. She liked him, but he wasn’t exactly the big intimidating type that she wanted, and needed, for this occasion.</p>
<p>Then her mind shifted to Shane the past two days or so.</p>
<p>Shane was big, and his glares could cut someone in half if looks held that kind of power. He knew how to stand to intimidate someone with his size from her firsthand experience. They had grown into an awkward friendship the past few weeks. One that she wasn’t expecting but was glad it happened. She felt safe with him around, she just didn’t know how safe until last night.</p>
<p>She needed a time to ask him. It wasn’t easy asking someone to come protect you from your ex. Pushing her pride aside and admitting she needed help was a monumental task. She had been on her own for so long. Every road bump she encountered she solved herself. But if she went to court and was sweet talked into his arms again, all her progress and hard work would be for nothing. she would be reduced to a mule. Her only purpose to carry a family name.  </p>
<p>The thought made her sick.</p>
<p>Yesterday the question fluttered around her head constantly after they had made it inside. The words never seemed to come out though. Her nervousness had developed into frustration, and she found herself lashing out at Shane for little things.</p>
<p>Then the blush inducing, heart pounding, incident happened.</p>
<p>Maybe she should just ask Sebastian and Abigail at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about an hour Harper decided that checking on her animals far outweighed the awkward encounter that resided in her living room. Perhaps he wouldn’t even remember. Or maybe she was overreacting and he didn’t care.</p><p>She slipped into some new clothes and thew on her old sneakers. She hesitated when she got to the door, clutching the old brass doorknob. Lips painted in a firm line.</p><p>Or he would still be asleep. Then she could sneak out without waking him.</p><p>Even if he was awake all she had to do was put on the mask and pretend nothing happened. Then ask him to come with her to the court date. He didn’t need to know the exact reason why. Did he?</p><p>she pushed onward, opening the door a crack to peek outside. Eyes landing on an empty couch. She bolted through the door and stood in her now empty living room.</p><hr/><p>Shane was in the full throws of a panic attack. He had woken just ten minutes earlier and Harper was gone.</p><p>A knife twisted in his gut as he had looked around the room. Then the feeling of despair kicked in. He put on his damp musty smelling clothes from the floor where he had stripped them off and ran. Making it all the way to the dock before he fell on his knees to vomit in the lake. Letting his anger take hold.</p><p>He hated her.</p><p>That stupid yellow hair. Her stupid smiles that reached all the way to her eyes.</p><p>The way she had started to make him feel more than disdain for her. Without him even noticing it.</p><p>He sat by the dock, spitting up bile into the lake every so often. Glaring at the water until the sun was low in the sky and he knew he had to go back.</p><p>He cleaned himself up then dragged himself back to Marnie’s. This time with the full intention of getting black out drunk to forget the mess he had gotten himself into. Alcohol would always be there. It couldn’t reject you.</p><p>He had attempted to make it inside the ranch and to his room without notice but Marnie had been waiting for him at the counter.</p><p>“The generator worked!” she chimed as he walked through the door. Shane noticed immediately, the temperature inside was cool and refreshing. He grunted and walked over to the cabinets above the fridge. Both Marnie and Jas were too sort to reach them. Which is why he had stashed two bottles of the strongest most potent vodka and whiskey he could find. Knowing one day he would need it.</p><p>He always did eventually.</p><p>“What’s that?” Marnie asked as she came out from behind the counter. She glanced at the bottles and sucked in a shaky breath. Shane glare back at her, his gaze telling.</p><p>Don’t say a word.</p><p>He slammed the door to his room behind him. Settling into his bed and plugging in his phone. He looked the bottles up and down before deciding the whisky would slide down better and tore off the seal without a second thought.</p><hr/><p>“The hens seem a bit ruffled but the cow seems fine,” Harper hummed into her phone, “I’m starting to wonder if you sold me a defective cow Marnie, she seems to be missing a brain,” she laughed.</p><p>Harper had been sitting inside her home the whole day after taking care of the animals. Even dusk didn’t bring relief to the sweltering heat. Her shower water however felt like ice. She had tried about 4 times to get into the damn tub and backed out like a wuss every time. She had made the grave mistake of telling this to Marnie when she called to check on her after storm diagnosis.</p><p>“Well why don’t you come on down and grab a shower and relax in our air conditioning, the generators been doing great and the power wont be back till tomorrow, us ranchers have to stick together after all.”</p><p>Harper hesitated. The mask fell again.</p><p>“I can survive,” she smiled sadly into the receiver.</p><p>“Nonsense! Dinner is almost ready ill see you in a few!”</p><p>She couldn’t respond before the Marnie ended the call.</p><p>Harper knew that if she ignored Marnie she would send someone after her. And part of her did want to see Shane, at least to make sure he was alright. She got herself out of bed and gathered a fresh set of clothes. Then made her way down to the ranch.</p><p>Once inside she was greeted with a warm hug.</p><p>“That storm was really something wasn’t it?” Marnie smiled as she released her.</p><p>“Yeah it was, but we made it through,” Harper beamed back.</p><p>“Good thing Shane was there to help you, he would have been useless around here I tell you,” Marnie sighed, "that boy is strong but he is stubborn, good thing he likes you though isn't it?" she grinned.</p><p>“Oh-“Harper faltered, “ yeah he was a big help,” she finished. It didn’t go unnoticed by the older woman in front of her.</p><p>“Well, the bathrooms this way i'll be here once you’re done,” She said as she corralled her over to the ranches only bathroom.</p><p>after her much needed shower they sat down at the table and ate. Harper was busy nibbling on a steamed baby carrot when Marnie spoke.</p><p>“Listen, I have a favor,” Marnie said. She had sent Jas away to play in her room moments before. “and its entirely selfish of me to ask because I know how he is, but I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“It’s about him isn’t it?” Harper asked with out thinking. Clenching her fork tightly. Marnie only nodded. She knew there was a reason he wasn't at dinner with them. Something was up.</p><p>“I’ve tried everything Harper, and you two have grown close I’ve seen it,” she was on the edge of tears now, “ I know you two don’t have the best past, but I know my nephew and he’s grown to like you. Maybe he will listen. I don't want him to end up like his father.”</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later Harper was standing outside Shane’s door trying to calm the thumping in her chest. Fixing a stern look into her features she cracked it open.</p><p>Inside she saw Shane sitting on the floor. A controller sat next to his knee. He was hunched over holding his face in his hands as the tv blared a red death screen. A bottle of whiskey laid open to his right, half gone.</p><p>She shuffled into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she got closer, she noticed the small tremors in his shoulders.</p><p>“Hey,” she said softly. His head whipped up and his eyes met hers. they were red and swollen, damp with tears.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he hissed and stood once he realized it was her.</p><p>“I wanted to see if you were al-“</p><p>“Shut up,” he growled and back up to the wall of his room. As if he was trying to escape her.</p><p>“Shane,” Harper whispered. Resisting the urge to run up and hug him. She wanted to hold him and give him the same feeling he gave her last night. She hated the look of fear that was so firmly set into his eyes. She opened her mouth to continue but he beat her to it.</p><p>“<em><strong>Leave</strong></em>,” he said, standing taller. Returning to his old tactics.</p><p>“Shane, just let me talk.”</p><p>“I don’t need you or your pity leave me alone,” he said, body shaking. Harper's temper got the best of her.</p><p>“Can you stop being a dick for one sec-“</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>She stood her ground, crossing her arms. Her attitude turned from one of empathy to anger. She glared up at him, the same glare she had given him for the past three years. He return it with his own.</p><p>“I'm not some charity case you can fix, we aren't friends and never will be,” he pointed to the door, “now. get. out.”</p><p>she had enough. The tears were already starting to collect and threaten to fall from her lashes. She couldn't let herself crumble in front of him.</p><p>She turned and went for the door. Stopping before she opened it.</p><p>“I wont fire you, because I know you need the money and there's nothing else in the hell hole of a town. And despite what you think I still care,” she said, but her voice was still clearly angry. She moved to open it and another thought popped into her head.</p><p>“Ill be gone the 16th, you can have the day off. That's all I wanted to say.”</p><p>She left his room, slamming the door behind herself. She waited until he was outside to cry and walk the rest of the way home.</p><p>She didn't need him. She could do this on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***WARNING***</p><p>This chapter goes over abusive relationships. While I try to not get super into it, its here. If you feel you are triggered by this sort of thing skip to the end of the chapter.</p><p>I was torn on making this the story line, but once we came to the fork of going this way or the other I felt the OC of this story fit better with this background.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the sixteenth Shane had a glorious plan of staying in bed and far, far, away from Harper's farm. Like last time, she hadn’t been speaking to him. Only this time it was worse. He hadn’t seen her in the past week. Before, it was the cold shoulder treatment, now it was radio silence. The list she was giving to him by hand was now taped to her door every morning. He would have quit to remove him from the situation, but she was right. He needed the money.</p><p>The feeling of regret had dug itself deep into his heart. Something he was familiar with from the past. He would live with it like he had done before. Then get over it in the only way he knew how.</p><p>They hated each other, and it should stay that way. It was comfortable. He wouldn’t let her down this way. And he didn’t run the risk of losing her.</p><p>He would drown his feelings for her with alcohol if that’s what it took.</p><p>It was a plan that had worked countless times before. He didn’t expect for it to fail.</p><p>That was until Jas barged into his room that hot summer morning with a letter held high above her head. In his groggy state he still cracked a smile as she jogged over to him and held it out. Forcing him to sit up to take it.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asked her.</p><p>“I dunno Aunt Marnie said it came in the mail for you this morning,” Jas shrugged and ran out to the kitchen.</p><p>“Close the door behind you!” Shane yelled after her. She appeared a few moments later, sticking her tongue out as she slammed the door shut.</p><p>Shane inspected the envelope in his hand. The only thing on it from the outside was the ranches address and his name. The spot where a return address would be was left blank. It felt odd. Whatever was inside was smaller than the envelope itself and thicker than one piece of paper.</p><p>He opened it by sliding a finger under the seam. Inside he found a post card. When he pulled it out a few pictures fell into his lap. All different sizes. He ignored them and flipped the card over.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thanks for keeping her warm for me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shane’s heart sank. His mind conjured the only person that the card could be referring to.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>Breathing became difficult as he picked up the photos off his lap. He went through them one by one. Vomit traveled up from his stomach and he grabbed his trash can.</p><p>Each photo was one of Harper's face with different expressions. Cut so that the rest of her body wasn’t shown. But he could tell from the bare shoulders and her skin tone what was going on.</p><p>He jumped out from under the covers and began to dress in yesterdays clothes.</p><p>“Marnie!” he yelled from his room as his t shirt went over his head.</p><p>“Yes?” Marnie asked as he barged through the door.</p><p>“What’s Harper's number?” he asked frantically.</p><p>“You don’t have it?” She asked.</p><p>“Just give me the number!” he yelled back. Marnie was taken back by her nephews outburst, but handed him her phone with Harper's contact pulled up.</p><p>He dialed it and ran back into his room as he put it on speaker. Dialing it again when it went to voice mail as he put on his socks and shoes. After it went to voice mail a few times he grabbed his phone and added her number to his contacts.</p><p>“Don’t you have the day off?” Marnie asked as she walked into his room.</p><p>“Did Harper say anything about where she was going today?” Shane asked as he stuffed his phone and wallet into his pockets.</p><p>“She said something about court in the city to finalize the deed to the farm,” Marnie told him.</p><p>“I need the truck,” she said as he slid by her and out the door. He ignored her protests as he snatched the keys off the wall and ran out the door.</p><p>The first stop was to Harper's house. knowing that she may not have been telling the truth to Marnie. Or maybe someone was playing some sick prank on him.</p><p>he left the truck running and went for the front door. Jiggling the handle aggressively before giving up. Of course, she would lock it. She’s from the city and not this village with a total of twenty people.</p><p>He turned to the windows next. First trying the one above her kitchen sink with no luck. It was probably not a good idea to climb into that one anyways. Next, he walked around back to her bedroom. He poked a hole in the screen to rip it out before finding the window opened with ease.</p><p>He pushed her night stand out of the way and managed to get himself inside. Half hoping that she would be waiting for him. ready to tell him the letter was just some sick prank.</p><p>But he knew better, Harper wasn’t like this. Not even as a kid. What was sent was mean spirited and meant to get him going into a frenzy. And it was working.</p><p>First he checked the side table he had shoved from the window. Only seeing some books and hair ties within. He moved to the dresser, finding her panty drawer. Slamming it shut before it was even open. he would check the dresser as a last option he decided after that.</p><p>Luckily what he was looking for wasn’t hard to find. On her kitchen table laid a manila envelope. A single paper on top. A coffee mug laid next to it, half empty from this morning. He swiped it off the table and gave it a quick glance over.</p><p>It was a summons to probate court. From what he gathered through the legal talk was that someone was contesting the will to her family farm. The date on the bottom read summer 16th at 3PM.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He ran to her front door and unlocked it. then went for the passenger side of the truck. Sliding his body across the bucket seat to grab his phone. He cursed at the 2:45 staring back at him. It would take him at least forty-five minutes to get into town. He closed the door to the truck and ran around to the driver side and climbed in.</p><p>It was 3:40 by the time he got into Zuzu city and another ten to get downtown to the courthouse. his fingers were starting to hurt from the death grip he had his phone in for directions. And his arms felt like jelly from the Adrenalin that was rushing through his body.</p><p>Maybe he was still being dumb and overreacting he told himself as he parked across the street. The old blue truck stuck out among the BMW and Mercedes that prowled the streets of downtown. He waited ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty, with his mind slowly talking him out of whatever it was that he was doing here.</p><p>She didn’t even like him. Even if she was in trouble, would she be happy to see him? Would she want to be saved by him?</p><p>He was about to start the car again when a flash of yellow caught his eyes. There she was walking down the steps to the courthouse in nice white jeans and a blouse. Shane sighed in relief, moving to start the car. Until she hit the even pavement and broke out into an unnatural speed walk. She looked like she was being chased by a monster.</p><p>That’s when he saw it. A man dressed in a couture suit running after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him with a horrified gaze. One only a captured animal had when looking into the eyes of a predator.</p><p>The way he smirked at her made his heart drop. Then the way he brushed her hair gently before motioning to a car parked nearby made him want to vomit. The man leaned in to whisper something in her ear and Harper’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>It was when he started dragging her to that car he started getting out of his. She looked around at the people on the street, eyes pleading for help, mouth never vocalizing it. They made eye contact and it was all Shane needed to run out into traffic. Almost getting hit by three cars and honked at by four.</p><p>He made it to her, and whoever this guy was didn’t even notice when he ripped his hand from her. The man looked back opening his mouth to yell. But didn’t once he saw Shane standing between them. A flash of recognition went through his eyes and he let out a booming laugh.</p><p>“Very funny farm boy, “he said then directed his gaze to Harper, “babe get in the car lets go home,” he cooed sweetly. When she didn’t respond he moved closer and picked up a strand of her hair again. “if you come now we can forget about all the fun you had with your little play toy,” he whispered, “you would like that wouldn’t you?” he asked. Harper only retreated deeper into her shell, avoiding eye contact with him.</p><p>“She’s not going with you,” Shane said, stepping between them. He felt Harper move closer. Shane was surprisingly calm despite his heart that was currently thumping painfully against his ribs.</p><p>“Why don’t you let her choose?” the man countered with a knowing smirk. He looked to Harper who was peeking out from behind Shane’s back now, “Come home babe, and things can go right back to how they were. We were so good together, remember?”</p><p>Harper grabbed the back of Shane’s shirt with one hand. Using him as her lifeline to stay grounded. She swallowed before opening her trembling lips.</p><p>“Shane take me home,” she whispered. Shane grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards the street.</p><p>“This isn’t over!” he shouted after them, “You’ll pay for this!” the ranting continued even once they were safely across the street. The bustle of the city drowning out his complaints. Shane Helped Harper slide into the passenger seat before getting in himself. She curled into a ball, burying her head in her arms.</p><p>The sun had sunk low into the sky by the time they had made it halfway home in utter silence. Harper was leaned against the window. Head bouncing off it with every bump in the road. Shane had tried to get the radio to work, but the old truck refused. He was left to his own devices, which consisted of flash backs. Ranging from the look of fear in Harper's eyes to the pictures scattered over his bed back home. It caused him to grip the steering wheel tightly, fingers going white.</p><p>She could have told him she had some crazy lunatic for an ex.</p><p>They pulled onto Harper's farm. crickets now starting to sing into the summer night. Harper glanced at her door. The color drained from her skin seeing that it was wide open.</p><p>“That was me,” Shane told her. she turned to him.</p><p>“How did you know?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“Whoever that dickbag was sent me a letter thanking me for ‘keeping you warm’” he said, adding air quotes to the last part, “whatever that means.” He purposely left out the pictures. Thinking that she didn’t need to know. Trying to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal.</p><p>She scoffed and looked out into the dark forest surrounding her home. Tears welling now in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“I was right, my parents did this as a setup,” she said, burying her face in her hands. She let out a sob and began to cry. The color drained from Shane’s face. His grip loosening from the steering wheel. A tense few seconds passing.</p><p>“W-why cant they love m-me for who I a-am?” she sobbed, now hyperventilating. Shane shut off the truck and slid across the seat.</p><p>He watched her shoulders heaving up and down wildly. She didn’t even notice how he was brushing against her thigh now.</p><p>Shane’s parents never loved him. They made that clear. Shane didn’t know what was love until she showed up, Jas mother. She was the sun at the end of a rainstorm for him. drying up the torrential downpour that was his life. Making flowers bloom again and birds come out to sing.</p><p>He didn’t care that she picked someone besides him. He just wanted her to be happy. It was fine, as long as she was happy.</p><p>When she died along with that other person. Shane broke for what he thought was the last time.</p><p>Sitting next to Harper that night though, he knew that wasn’t true. If he was broken, he wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t have these feelings he was fighting against. He wouldn’t have stolen a car and drove back into the city to save her.</p><p>The sudden feeling of wanting to wrap Harper in his arms, protecting her from these demons that plagued her, wouldn’t exist.</p><p>Shane couldn’t decide what was worse. Your parents never loving you. Or loving you only if you met their conditions. He was sure she had met them before, that’s why she was such a hard worker. The source of his admiration was tragedy. It made him sick.</p><p>For once he acted on his feelings.</p><p>“Your parents are fucked up. They aren't even parents,” he sighed. Harper's head whipped up. “they don’t love you but this town does, and, “ he swallowed hard, an intense blush taking over his face, “ a-nd I wouldn’t say I ‘love’ you but I like yo-“</p><p>He was cut off by Harper slamming awkwardly into his side. Wrapping her arms tightly around him. He angled his body so her face was against his chest. She sobbed, soaking the front of his shirt. Shane awkwardly put his arms around her.</p><p>“J-just don’t get the wrong idea!” he half shouted. It earned a laugh from Harper that vibrated against his chest. Sending a warmth through his body that he could only describe as that sunlight he had once felt so long ago.</p><p>They sat there for a few minutes more until Harper's breathing steadied. Then Shane walked her into the house. he noticed how she peaked around every corner. Checking every room for something that probably wasn’t there. Whatever this guy wanted he was sure it wasn’t going to be done tonight. He had a gut feeling.</p><p>For the sake of Harper's sanity though he went into her room to fix the nightstand and window before she saw it. she walked in on him halfway through the task.</p><p>“You locked your door, so I went in through the window,” he explained, she didn’t respond. Her puffy eyes staring at him in a daze. Shane began to panic at the no response. Scratching the nape of his neck and deciding that the ceiling was the best place for his eyes. “ill pay to fix the screen,” he added. Still nothing. he gave her a few more moments before getting irritated.</p><p>“Can you say something?” he asked, the irritation coming out through his voice by mistake. Harper snapped out of it. She slowly walked over to him, planning each step. She was just as nervous as he was.</p><p>She rested her forehead on his chest. Shane’s heart went wild. He opened his mouth to argue. But her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly stopped him.</p><p>“Please don’t go?” she whispered.</p><p>“I can sleep on the couch, if you want,” Shane accepted her request without a second thought. She shook her head.</p><p>“I want you to hold me, like you did that night,” she said. A jolt of adrenaline course through Shane’s body and his heart stopped.</p><p>Like that night? The night he woke up and she wasn’t there?</p><p>Shane’s silence egged another explanation out of her.</p><p>“You make me feel safe Shane,” she laughed, “ how fucked up is that? The guy that bullies me makes me feel safe.”</p><p>Shane now felt like an idiot. He had never thought for one second she was gone for anything more than disgust. Thinking that a mere night of cuddling with him was a mistake. He was so wrapped up in his own fears he didn’t even think about her.</p><p>“Okay,” he whispered. She hugged him tightly before telling him she was going to get changed.</p><p>He sat on the bed, trying to not let the panic set in. arguing with himself over removing his shirt. it was wet with tears, making his chest itch. She had seen him basically naked before he argued. Last time he was over for the night he was in shorts that were a size small with no boxers.</p><p>He pulled the shirt up and over his head. Then kicked off his socks and shoes. He decided he would be less nervous if he was already under the covers, so he slid into the queen size bed. Purposefully facing his back to her bathroom door.</p><p>He felt like a virgin at a sex motel. Heart sputtering out of control and the ability to breath normally taken.</p><p>Did she mean more than just stay?</p><p>His mind panicked. Hormones attacking every fiber of his body. what if she meant she wanted to…</p><p>Shane physically slapped himself. No one in their right mind would want sex right after today’s events.</p><p>The click of the bathroom door took him from his indecent thoughts. He held his breath all the way until she crawled into the opposite side of the bed. He rolled himself over to face her, only one heart stopping thought coming to his mind.</p><p>She’s beautiful.</p><p>She was holding eye contact with him. Apprehensiveness swimming in her gaze. The pale moonlight dancing across her skin from the window. It made her look ethereal, an angel in the night. Standing against the dark that he had been drowning in for so long.</p><p>Shane reached out and pulled her closer. Wrapping her into his arms. She stiffened at first, then let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Shane,” she whispered.</p><p>Shane drifted to sleep after she did that night. Swearing that he could faintly hear the birds singing again. For once the sound didn't terrify him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper woke wrapped in a familiar warm embrace. It muffled the memories of the previous day. She cracked her eyes open, wincing at the bright sunlight that blanketed her room. She was met with a chest steadily rising and falling. Soft snores coming from its owner. She curled her legs under her, rising up on one hip, holding herself with one arm. His arm fell from her waist and onto the curve of her body along with the blanket.</p><p>She inspected him like she did the other morning. Only this time she wasn’t trying to run. She ignored the thoughts pestering her from all angles. Telling her she was crazy and to get up and leave right now.</p><p>He was her childhood enemy after all.</p><p>Lightly, she traced a few fingers over his bicep. He twitched in response but didn’t wake. She continued upwards, moving to his shoulder and over his collarbone then to his face. Brushing against the stubble that eternally covered his jawline.</p><p>Shane was embarrassingly her type. She wouldn’t admit that to him, for now. The thought had surfaced a week into her first year here. She had gone to the bar to meet some of the new locals, catching Shane standing against the wall, a dark shadow obscuring his face. She was instantly pulled to him, tall, broad shoulders, a wide chest, and seemingly strong arms. To her it screamed protection, something she was desperately craving at the time, especially with her insane ex looming behind her.</p><p>She went up to introduce herself and the vail was broken, they recognized each other, and Harper turned on her heel immediately. Didn’t matter what he looked like, no way in hell was that happening.</p><p>Her eyes roamed lazily over him, admiring what she had forced herself to ignore all these years.</p><p>She couldn’t say she was in love with Shane, or that she liked him for more than just his body (to be blunt) but she felt that familiar tug of wanting to be with him. The beginnings of what some might call ‘love’, she called it a crush (or hormones). Inspecting it closer she knew they started the day he brought over his chicken. A faint throb at the back of her mind telling her ‘hey this guy is really attractive’ those were easy to ignore.</p><p>Then, there was the night he stayed for the storm. They surfaced loud and obnoxiously as she leaned against his chest, huddled together watching movies though it all.  It’s why she woke in such a panic; the feelings were honestly not something she expected or wanted at the time. But they even persisted through the sting of rejection. She found she still wanted to see him every day even though he had told her they weren’t friends and never would be.</p><p>Its funny how things change over time. A few months ago, they had barley spoken but a few words to each other. Now he laid sleeping in her bed. She wondered if maybe she was also his ‘type’, they did say that boys bully girls they like. An immature thing to do, but she was hoping maybe it was true in this case.</p><p>She laid back down, resting her head on his arm and inspecting his face. He looked so worn down. Dark circles were evident under his eyes and his face was pale. She frowned, knowing his drinking habit was probably the cause, coupled with his own emotional baggage. It was something she knew he would have to come to terms with. She would help, if he let her, but she wouldn’t be able to ‘fix’ his problems like she so desperately wanted to. That would be on him.</p><p> She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest slowly. It was soft, like the hair on his head. There wasn’t too much or too little, the perfect amount. Her actions stirred him.</p><p>His eyes cracked open. She didn’t faulter, continuing the small circles. It felt perfect to be laying there in his arms. She didn’t want it to stop. It took all her fears and worries away, because he would be there to chase them with her. She wasn’t alone anymore. He had proven that yesterday. She wanted to explore this feeling with him. maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.</p><p>He moved the arm laid over her and grabbed the hand she had on his chest. She feared he might tell her to stop for a moment, but he held her hand steady. She looked down at it curiously. His heart thumping wildly at her fingertips.</p><p>She went back to his face. His half-lidded eyes dancing around every one of her features. He moved closer, for a second, she thought he might kiss her. A thought that right now didn’t make her jump back. But instead he went down, nuzzling himself into the crook of her neck. His hair tickling her cheek. He tossed his arm back over her body. Caging her in.</p><p>She smiled softly and let out a small snort, what a big baby. Shane growled in response, low and deep. The sound dropped right to her core, swirling it dangerously.</p><p>“Do I smell good or something?” she laughed. Moving her hands to his hair. She was going to take advantage of this moment.</p><p>“Hmm,” was his response as she delved into his locks. Running her hands through them and massaging his scalp. He let out a low groan.</p><p>“fuck, that feels good,” he said, pulling her taught against his chest. She let it last a few more minutes before stopping. Shane gave out a pleading whine.</p><p>“we have to get up, the animals are waiting its late,” she explained as she tried to move. only to find the grip around her tightened. She could feel him smirking against her neck. The feeling sent scandalous images through her head.</p><p>“A few more min-“</p><p>A rapid succession of knocks from the other room broke the fantasy. They broke apart like school children that had been caught under the stairwell. The memories of yesterday flood back, along with the embarrassment of what had just happened.</p><p>Muffled shouts echoed into the room and her anxiety spiked. She froze in fear. What if it was him? here to drag her back? her brain shut down. Even breathing became a chore as she fixated on the thought. Panic running through her core. Everything In the room faded to black. She was utterly alone drowning in the dark, unable to swim back to shore.</p><p>“I cannot believe you stole MY TRUCK to drive over here!” shouting pulled her from the dark, “are you twenty-seven or sixteen!” She was so anxiety riddled she didn’t even notice Shane had gotten up. He must have answered the door as the muffled shouting was now definitely inside the house.</p><p>She slid out of her bed and tip toed to her open bedroom door. Peaking around the frame. She let out a breath when she saw Marnie yelling at a very puppy dog looking Shane. He was taking the verbal abuse in silence.</p><p>She thanked him for not telling Marnie why he had stolen the truck. Gossip spread in the town faster than any school she had seen. But she had to rescue him, it was the least she could do after he saved her.</p><p>She moved into the living room. Marnie heard her steps and stopped mid rant, a finger poking into Shane’s now covered chest. He must have put back on his shirt before he answered the door.</p><p>The older woman fixed her gaze on Harper and her face softened.<br/><br/></p><p>“Please don’t yell at him it was my fault,” Harper whispered to the floor. She was too exhausted to put on her mask to try and fake that everything was okay.</p><p>“Oh honey,” Marnie frowned, she walked over to the girl and wrapped her in a motherly hug. Harper had no choice but to break down. Her wounds were so fresh, she wasn’t prepared to hide them. Even Marnie, a stranger, was showing her more affection than her own mother.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Marnie whispered as Harper cried into her shoulder.</p><p>“P-please don’t tell anyone,” she sobbed.</p><p>“It will be alright, lets sit you down and get you some breakfast okay?”</p><p>Harper gave a pathetic nod and Marnie directed her to the couch. When she went to the kitchen Harper got up to help, but she was quickly put back down by a motherly scolding.</p><p>“You,” Marnie said as she pointed at Shane who was awkwardly standing by the door, “go get some eggs from the hens,” she ordered.</p><p>After Shane came back, eggs in toe, Marnie made breakfast. Setting two plates on the counter and loading them with eggs, bacon, and toast. They ate in silence at the kitchen table. Marnie sipping on a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Harper dear, would you like to talk about what happened?” Marnie prodded Harper as she finished her toast. Her eyes darted to Shane’s, he nodded in reassurance.</p><p>This town was her home now. They wont care about her past.</p><p>“My parents contested my grandfathers will,” Harper said, picking at her nails under the table. She sifted in her seat anxiously. Marnie let out a strangled gasp.</p><p>“They can’t its been three years!” she shouted. Her reaction comforted Harper, reassuring her the town did indeed love her. “let me tell you there will be protests if that happens, I will set this plac-“<br/><br/></p><p>“They threw the case out,” Harper cut off Marnie’s rant, silencing the woman. “ it was a setup; my ex was there. He’s not the greatest person,” she mumbled into the counter. Marnie let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“I knew your parents were daft but not this daft,” she said. Harpers head whipped from the counter to Marnie’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh, child don’t look at me like that,” she waved her hand,” your grandfather was always complaining about them. He was so worried for you and you’re sister. Lewis was his witness when he made that will after your sister died, its rock solid.”</p><p>Harper stared at Marnie, slacked jaw.</p><p>“Whoever this man is he cannot come and take you from us, “Marnie gave Harpers hand a reassuring squeeze, “this is your home now,” she nodded.</p><p>Harper voice left her. They knew about her parents? The entire town? Tears began stain her wooden table. She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed.</p><p>“Clean this up,” Marnie said to Shane as she stood, giving Harper a gentle kiss on the top off her head and a reassuring squeeze to her arm.</p><p>“Its okay honey, your safe here,” she whispered before making her way to the door. She turned before exiting.</p><p>“And you,” she pointed an accusing finger at Shane, “bring my truck back or I swear to god ill send you to the county jail.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane felt like a coward.</p>
<p>Mostly for running from Harper (and being an asshole) when she clearly didn’t reject him. Then for recognizing he liked Harper, but not having the balls to do anything about it.</p>
<p>Things were so much different when it came to her. She wasn’t some bar whore he could take home like he did back in the city. Those girls didn’t need convincing.</p>
<p>The only other experience he had when it came to females was Jess, Jas’s mother. But even Jess was an entirely different world.</p>
<p>Shane had met Jess in the sixth grade. Back then his living situation had turned him into a shell of a person. His classmates rarely heard him talk, he ate lunch alone, and when he got home, he would curl into a ball on his bed. Praying that his father had a good day at work and enough money to afford his booze.</p>
<p>He didn't remember much from his school days. only her.</p>
<p>Jess didn’t care that he was ‘weird’ like the other kids did. She was kind, looking back perhaps she was oblivious. But she adopted him, coaxing him out of his shell. He even met his group of friends through it (until she died but that’s another story).</p>
<p>She had etched him into the man he was today. Unlike his mother and father, who should have had that job. If she hadn’t died the way she did, maybe she would be proud. Maybe he wouldn’t be shoving everyone away.</p>
<p>Shane loved Jess, there was no denying that. His world rotated around her. But it didn’t start the way it did with Harper.</p>
<p>Harper was the meteor he actively avoided for a long time. Because crashing into it would be catastrophic.</p>
<p>He did not blush like a school child when Jess hugged him. He couldn’t recall a time his heart sputtered out of control when she neared him. Or a time when he wanted nothing more than to start something VERY indecent with her. It would have happened if Marnie hadn’t shown up when she did. With Harper in his arms already his confidence flourished that morning.</p>
<p>The number one thing he didn’t recall when it came to Jess though? Jealousy.</p>
<p>Shane had been spending time with Harper the past week. He was afraid for her and wanted to protect what little he had found. He could tell she was scared. Although he had come to see Harper had a very large problem when it came to asking for help. Noises from the forest surrounding her home, ones that people wouldn't bat an eyelash at, had her head constantly jerking at the source. Before entering her home at night she would open the door and pause, peaking around the corner to make sure no one was there. It was a subtle movement, only lasting a few fleeting seconds, but Shane noticed. She was jumping at the smallest things, like the new rooster she bought crowing at inconvenient times. A noise no farmer of three years would even acknowledge.</p>
<p>She claimed she was fine, but Shane knew better.</p>
<p>So he spent time with her. Tending to her crops, teaching her about chickens (which is why she got a rooster), fixing the worn-down fence posts she had been neglecting all season. Fishing off the pier with her while he drank. Going to the bar for lunch. Sometimes even traveling to the mines with her on the rainy days. He would tease her about stupid things, because that’s what he knew. Relishing in the playful hits she would give him. Or the bright smiles that would give her away when she tried to act upset over it. Pushing his own fear aside, because seeing her happy was suddenly more important.</p>
<p>He spent those days trying to work up the courage to ask her on a simple date. Cursing to himself when he found he couldn't even manage that. He was staying with her late into the night now. watching tv until Marnie usually called to make sure he wasn't in a ditch.</p>
<p>God must hate him he concluded. forcing him to fall for someone again. It was a cruel and unusual punishment for his past crimes.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t until the jealousy hit on summer 26th that he knew he was in trouble.</p>
<p>She had roped him into some stupid game night at Sebastian’s. And even though they were CLEARLY at least five years older. Sebastian was intent on wooing Harper into the night. Sitting just a touch closer to her than normal. Leaning in to help her with her character sheet. Whispering things into her ear so no one else could hear.</p>
<p>Which made her fucking giggle. Which if it was directed at him, would have been alright. But it was directed at that smug looking emo guy who was way too young for her.</p>
<p>And hour passed this way. until the grip on his pencil tightened so much that it snapped. Sam was shying away from him at this point in fear. From what he knew of Sam, nothing really phased him. While Abigail sat there oblivious to the entire situation. Unaware of Sebastian’s flirting attempts right next to her.</p>
<p>It was time to extract himself from the situation.</p>
<p>He stood abruptly from the table. Sending some figurines that Sam had set out tumbling over. All eyes landed on him for a few tense moments.</p>
<p>“I have something to do,” he mumbled and walked out of the room. Ignoring Harper's protests.</p>
<p>He knew the second she asked him to come with her it would be a bad idea. He had even said so, but she pouted until he said yes. He decided to take the long way home by going to Harper's ranch and then down to Marnie’s. He didn’t want to be seen right now, face flushed in embarrassment and fists balled at his side.</p>
<p>The thought of sitting in the pews while watching Harper marry that skinny cockatoo looking scum made him furious.</p>
<p>This was nothing like Jess. He had watched her marry his best friend; he was sad of course. Sad that it couldn’t be him. But not angry. Not furious that he was the second pick like he was right now.</p>
<p>Watching Sebastian all over her made him angry enough to rip the guys throat out. Shane was a male; he knew when other males had a thing for a girl.</p>
<p>He checked the time on his phone once he set foot into Harper's farm. Realizing that he had been spending so much time with her he had no booze left at home. Forcing him forget to replenish it after his mini melt down. He sighed and detoured to the left, making his way to saloon to grab a bottle of whatever Gus was willing to sell him at this hour. He didn’t care if anyone saw him, going back home to nothing would be worse.</p>
<p>“Haven’t see you around much!” Emily chirped from behind the counter as he walked into the bar. Shane sneered at her. Yes, it was a fact Shane had only been to the bar three times in the past week. He did not like the fact that it was public knowledge. It may give people the wrong idea that he was open to conversations now.</p>
<p>“I wanna buy a bottle of that whiskey you sold me a few months ago,” He told her. Emily’s eyebrows arched but she turned and grabbed an unopened bottle off the shelf. Some people had ‘tastes’ when it came to booze, Shane only recognized it by the percent on the bottle. Didn’t matter what it tasted like, if it was strong enough he wouldn’t remember after a few shots.</p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise?” she asked as she set down the bottle on the table. slim fingers jabbing the price into the old register.</p>
<p>“Just sell me the booze. I’m not here to chit chat,” he growled, tossing some notes at her. She scooped them off the counter with a smile and began counting.</p>
<p>“Have you tried talking to her about it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Who?” Shane played dumb.</p>
<p>“Harper,” she said as the register made a ting sound, popping open the cash drawer. He held out his hand for the change, offering no response. Emily paused, her hand on the coins, face solemn.</p>
<p>“You know, I liked you at one point,” she whispered. Shane’s eyes went wide, and he backed away from the counter. The words ‘DO NOT WANT’ flashing in his head.</p>
<p>“But I don’t think I really liked you, ya know? Just the thought of seeing you smile at least once, because you were always surrounded in the black aurora. Like something was chasing you but no one else could see it. It was kind of like a fantasy. If that makes any sense?” she smiled up at him. Shane was currently giving her the crazy eye. The only thing tethering him to the bar was his change in her hand. She laughed in that whimsical tone she always possessed when she caught sight of him.</p>
<p>“Not like that,” she waved a hand at him,” I guess that was the wrong choice of words. What I mean is that darkness falters when you are with her. And thanks to her I’ve had the pleasure of seeing that smile, so I’m thankful. You shouldn’t give up.” She placed his change into his open palm. Shane grabbed the bottle and walked out without a word.</p>
<p>He swore every time he talked to that crazy bar lady she got crazier. This time half the things she spewed out of her mouth made no sense. A crush but not a crush? What in the hell is that? But the last words are what stuck with him. He shouldn’t give up on Harper.</p>
<p>Still the crushing feeling of defeat pulled him to the bottle. She would rather be with Sebastian right now playing that stupid game.</p>
<p>He marched right past the dock and to the cliffs by cinder snap. He had a few hours before Marnie would expect him to be home. Although she had laid off asking where he was, assuming that Harper was with him.</p>
<p>He plopped down in the grass right on the edge. Watching the waves crash into the rocks below. He took a shot before laying down. Letting the warmth of summer take him off to sleep.</p>
<p>He came to his sense’s hours later. the sun had gone down and the familiar sounds of night echoed around him. it would have been a peaceful awakening.</p>
<p>If Harper wasn’t standing above him with a furious scowl. He shot up, grass and dirt sticking to his back. twisting himself around so he could look at her in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Seriously? You abandoned me so you can drink?” she growled. When he didn’t respond she plopped down next to him. Grabbing his still full bottle and throwing it off the cliff.</p>
<p>“Hey!” he shouted, eyes following it until it shattered on the rocks below.</p>
<p>“Fuck you for leaving me there.” she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Well it looked like you had plenty of company,” Shane argued. Wishing he had drank more of the bottle before she found him.</p>
<p>“Sam wouldn’t stop asking if one of us should get you. Sebastian wouldn’t stop trying to touch me. And Abigail was off into space land with a cold,” she ranted, throwing her arms up into the air as she threw herself into the grass. Shane lowered himself down next to her. Their shoulders pressed against each other.</p>
<p>“You seemed to like Sebastian touching you when I left,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“God Shane! Hes not even my type I was trying to be polite!” she shouted, turning her face towards him.</p>
<p>A weight lifted from his chest. Sebastian wasn’t her type.</p>
<p>Shane thought about his type as he sat there counting the stars. Jess never really interested him in that way. He never thought of doing those things with her. not like…</p>
<p>He turned his head to Harper. Who had resigned herself to star gazing when he didn’t reply.</p>
<p>“What is your type then?” he asked in a soft tone. Her face flushed and she turned away from him.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she mumbled. A playful smirk tugged at his lips. He sat up and leaned over her, trying to get a glance at her face for ‘making fun of’ purposes. She turned her body away from him, face burning in her hands.</p>
<p>“Is it Elliot?” he put a hand on the other side of her, caging her to the ground, “I bet you’re SUPER into that writer type. I bet he can recite you poems every night huh?” he laughed.</p>
<p>“Shane stop!” she laughed at him. Using a hand to slap his chest. He caught a glimpse of a smile peeking through her fingers and continued. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.</p>
<p>“I bet its Harvey and that mustache that has your panties soaked all the time hmm?” he purred. She let out a laugh and rolled back over. Grabbing his cheeks in each hand.</p>
<p>“Stop being a butt,” she laughed as she tugged at them. Shane shook his head to get her to release. Normally at this point he would stop, but he really wanted to know now for his own selfish purposes. Also, because stopping would mean he would have to uncage her.</p>
<p>“I bet its George,” he rolled his eyes, “you weirdo,” he scoffed.</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know?” she asked. Letting her hands fall back to either side of her head. Shane looked down at her curiously. Her face flushed again, thought not as bad as before.</p>
<p>“Y-you can’t be weird about it after,” she stammered. Which now had Shane VERY curious.</p>
<p>“Go on?” he smirked.</p>
<p>“And you have to tell me what your type is after,” she demanded. He rolled his eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>“You started this conversation sweetheart,” he said.</p>
<p>“Well you see,” she covered her face again, “this is so embarrassing,” she muttered. It earned a laugh from Shane. she peaked out from between her fingers. locking eyes with him. She held her breath for a few moments before spewing out the answer.</p>
<p>“It’s you.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Shane asked. His heart stopped. It was his turn to be red.</p>
<p>His brain short circuited. He must be dreaming he concluded and started looking for the some sort of glitch around them that would deem it so. Harper's voice scolding him brought him back.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me or not?” she asked. His gaze returned to her. The flush from her cheeks had faded. She was frustrated now waiting for his reply. He opened his mouth three of four times to reply but found no words.</p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>He threw all his fears off the cliff behind him and smashed his lips into hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She froze under him for a moment before hesitantly kissing back.  It was soft and sweet, sending tingles down his spine.  She ran her hands up his chest, brushing against his neck before settling into his hair and tugging gently.  </p>
<p>Shane never kissed someone like this before.  </p>
<p>The bar girls never even wanted look at him. Let alone make out with him. </p>
<p>His inexperienced showed as the kiss deepened, teeth clashing together awkwardly. Harper smiled into this kiss and pushed him back. He frowned, fearing he may have done something wrong. Filling him with a sense of panic. </p>
<p>He held his eyes tightly shut and swallowed before opening them again. Trying to push the feeling to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to fuck this up. Now that they weren't actively doing something his head was free to roam.  </p>
<p>He knew he wanted this, all of it. But dear god, he was so scared his body was shaking. He had never made it this far before. He had never expected to be this far. Let alone with Harper, someone he didn’t have the best history with. </p>
<p>What if it ended like last time? He didn’t even get the girl last time. </p>
<p>She tilted her head at him curiously. Gauging his reaction. She reached up and brushed some of his bangs away. They had fallen into his face, partly from gravity, partly from kissing. The motion soothed him enough to speak. He moved away from her, sitting up in the grass. Inspecting her openly for the first time, from her tank top to her shorts. All the way down to her feet that donned a pair of well-loved work boots. </p>
<p>He wanted her, more than anything.   </p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” he said with a shake to his voice. Harper frowned at him and sat up. </p>
<p>“What's wrong?” she asked. Her gaze cutting him like a knife. It was like that night on the dock, sad. </p>
<p>“It's not you,” he reassured her, “It’s...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay if you don’t want to tell me,” she said, placing a hand over his, “I wouldn’t have told you about my ex on my own.” </p>
<p>The sentence wasn’t reassuring. He wanted her to tell him everything so he could protect her. But he knew she was used to being on her own. It wasn’t her fault; she was wired to be this way. Thanks to her shitty parents.  </p>
<p>He thought about it, turning back to the ocean. Watching the waves crash onto the rocks below. Lips painted into a firm line. Still tingling from the sensation of hers. She scooted up and watched alongside him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Intertwining his fingers with hers, just like all the couples used to do at school. He let out a sigh and kept his eyes firmly planted down below. </p>
<p>How could he expect her to tell him these things? He wouldn’t even tell her why he moved here. Or why he was shaking from a mere kiss. He wasn’t even looking at her but he could feel from the way she was sitting her frustration, or maybe it was confusion. She held his hand yes, but instead of resting on his leg their hands fell into the soil. There was a gap of at least six inches between them. It was more than just a gap; it was a rift. </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, and let the words flow. Awkard and clumsy. </p>
<p>“you asked me one night why I moved here,” he whispered. Heart thumping in his chest so hard he could feel it in his ears. </p>
<p>“yeah,” she said, rubbing a thumb over his hand. He could feel her eyes on him now. </p>
<p>“There was a girl, and she died,” he explained in a shaken voice, “Jas’s mother.” </p>
<p>She remained silent next to him. It was probably the best reaction he had got from the event. People say ‘sorry’ like it fixes things. Like they know what you are going through. But they don’t.  </p>
<p>“I watched her marry my best friend. I never actually ‘got’ the girl. I've never even kissed someone like that before. I'm scared Harper. That ill fuck up and get you killed too,” he turned to her. She scooted closer, resting her head on his arm.  </p>
<p>“I got really drunk one night. Someone at the bar called the house, I don’t know how they even got the number I can't remember,” he paused, letting go of her, he buried his face in his hands. Letting out another uneven breath, “She was shot by some kids at a stop sign scouting our shitty neighborhood for break-ins,” he whimpered, “people would tell me that each day it gets easier but they lied. I still feel like it happened yesterday, and if I don’t drink the voices in my head get horrible.” </p>
<p>“I can't have it happen again Harper,” he shook his head in his hands. He felt a thump in his side. Harper was clinging to him, arms trembling. </p>
<p>“It never gets easier, we just have to learn to live with that feeling,” she whispered into his side. </p>
<p>Shane brought his head up, eyes watery from recalling his past. He couldn’t see her, but he knew from the way she moved she was crying. He hated it when she cried. </p>
<p>He had never had anyone say that about it. That it won't get better. It made him feel relieve but slimy at the same time. He had spent the years wallowing in booze just to forget. To try and make it feel better even though it wasn’t. While she, who obviously knew the same pain, had spent it trying to break free from it. He wanted to ask her what happened, to have her vent to him and only him. But he didn’t want to push her away. </p>
<p>He swiped at his eyes quickly. Not wanting her to see just yet how she affected him. He turned, lifting her face from his side. Her tears were flowing freely, running down her cheeks and into the soil blow. He frowned. </p>
<p>“Please don’t cry, I hate it when you cry,” he said. She laughed, wiping away the tears. </p>
<p>“If someone told me when I was thirteen you would be saying that to me, I would have punched them,” she laughed. Shane's face took on its familiar red color. He turned back to the ocean. </p>
<p>“I said I was sorry for being a shit kid,” He grumbled, “maybe it was because I liked you, I don’t know,” he scratched the back of his head.  </p>
<p>“Do you like me now?” she asked. He could tell she was trying to tease him. He fought back the smirk on his face and turned back to her. Looking down like she had grown another head. </p>
<p>“No, I make out with random girls I hate on a daily basis, sorry,” he shrugged and turned back to the ocean. His smile giving him away.  </p>
<p>“Well guess we are done here then,” Harper sighed dramatically and got up, “see you for our next hate session,” she waived and started walking back to her farm. </p>
<p>“W-wait!” Shane got up and ran after her.  </p>
<p>She broke out into her own run. Laughing like a maniac. </p>
<p>“Sorry but we have to wait at least 24 hours between sessions!” she called back to him. </p>
<p>He pumped his legs faster, attempting to catch up to her. It didn’t work. How could someone so small run so fast?  </p>
<p>They made it to her farm. Shane's heart pounding from the exercise. He wasn’t in shape, not like he used to be. It was painfully obvious as they came to a stop. Harper turning around in front of her door, leaning back on it. Breath coming out in small pants. While Shane keeled over, holding himself by his knees while he tried to breathe again. Harper waited for him to stand up before speaking.  </p>
<p>“For someone so big you are pretty slow,” she smirked. Shane glared down at her, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  </p>
<p>“Shut up, it's so goddamn hot open the door,” He growled. </p>
<p>Later that night, after Shane had showered, they laid together in bed. On Harper’s request. This time felt different than the others. Like the first time with someone new. Not that Shane knew what that felt like. He had only ever had sex with girls that he didn’t care about. This was a whole new feeling. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how to proceed. So, they laid talking on opposite sides of the bed. Scared to move closer. </p>
<p>“What was she like? Jas's mother,” Harper asked. Carful to keep her voice low. As if she was afraid someone would hear. Shane snorted at the question.  </p>
<p>“The exact opposite of you,” he laughed. It was true. Jess went out of her way to be kind and gracious. She didn’t have a mean bone in her body. He wasn’t even sure she could produce a glare, even at people she clearly disliked. While Harper on the other hand... he had felt that wrath more than once. </p>
<p>It was her kindness that got her killed in the end though. For as many good things it did. The last was the worst. </p>
<p>He pushed the thoughts of Jess out of his mind. Not wanting to dwell for too long. He knew if he did the call of booze would start and there would be no stopping it. He recalled how Harper reacted on the cliff to his confession. The only person who seemed to understand the pain he was in. His own questions formed. </p>
<p>“What were they like? The person you lost?” he poked gently. She tensed; he could feel it from across the bed. And instantly regretted it. Maybe he should have asked about her sister. She and Marnie did say she passed. Perhaps it was her she lost. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me,” he blurted out.  </p>
<p>“It's fine,” she whispered, “it was my sister.” </p>
<p>Shane opened his mouth then closed it again. He didn’t want to say the ‘I'm sorry’ because that wouldn’t help. He knew that.  </p>
<p>“She was the exact opposite of me actually,” she laughed, “always doing whatever it took to please our parents. Charming, happy, bubbly, straight A’s in school. I think it got to be too much. And she just couldn’t take it anymore. I wish I realized that, I could have been there for her, maybe things would have been different,” she said. Tears didn’t form in her eyes this time. But a sadness lingered in them. Shane didn’t know how to respond still. He wanted to know yes, but he didn’t know what to do now that he knew.  </p>
<p>He did know one thing. It was the one singular feeling he could compare to Jess. He wanted to protect her. But this time he didn’t want to be second place to some emo guy that smokes too much.  </p>
<p>He reached for her, pulling her into his chest. He sighed happily. She was exactly what he needed. He wished his mind wasn’t so blinded by hate the past three years.  </p>
<p>“You never answered my question,” she pushed back against his chest so she could see his face. </p>
<p>“What question?” he asked. </p>
<p>“What your type is.”  </p>
<p>Shane coughed.  </p>
<p>“Shut up and go to sleep,” He said, closing his eyes and leaning back into the pillows. Harper let out one of her giggles. The kind that she only made when she was up to something. Shane cracked one eye open to see her mischievous grin, “What?” </p>
<p>“Are you,” she laughed again, “a virgin?”  </p>
<p>“Do you want me to be one?” he turned the question around. Eyes fully open. A smirk planted on his face. </p>
<p>“T-that’s,” She huffed, “you can't do that,” She turned her body in the other direction. He pulled her closer, pressing her backside against him. Nuzzling into her hair, lips right by her ear. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer the question sweetheart,” He whispered. </p>
<p>“It's not a question it’s a taunt, and don’t call me that,” she growled, crossing her arms. He smiled. </p>
<p>He would not let her win. </p>
<p>“Well there was this one girl I used to plow into my mattress every couple of weeks,” He sighed, feigning as if he was deep in thought. </p>
<p>“She was pretty short, blonde, really a spit fire personality. Too bad she was just one of those bar whores.” he turned onto his back. Harper rolled over. Sitting up to glare at him. </p>
<p>“That's not funny,” She growled.  </p>
<p>“What's not funny sweetheart?” he asked, trying to push more buttons. </p>
<p>“Stop it.”  </p>
<p>He grinned; it was working. </p>
<p>“I answered your question, both of them, I don’t know why you are upset,” he shrugged. </p>
<p>“Have you ever even had a girlfriend?” She asked, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’. </p>
<p>“Wait really?” She asked. Dropping her arms. </p>
<p>“Never wanted one,” He lied. Of course he wanted one. He was just too distracted by Jess to care. </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” She hummed, “I bet it's because no girl could put up with your shit,” She shrugged and laid back down. Turned away from him so he couldn’t see what he assumed to be her smile.  </p>
<p>Check mate. </p>
<p>Shane growled. Not the frustrated kind. The throaty hot kid. The kind men only produce during sex. It slipped out before he could stop it.  </p>
<p>He grabbed her arm and forced her back around. Bring her face inches from his. He would win this. </p>
<p>“Are you jealous of my bar whores?” He asked. Eyeing her lips. One last fiber of self-control strung taught inside him. </p>
<p>“Nope,” She imitated the way he said the word earlier, “you just wish I was.” </p>
<p>“I'll make you jealous then,” He huffed and connected his lips with hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thank each and every person who commented on the last chapter (and all the ones before). Unfortunately my work has picked up AND I live in one of the Hardest hit areas in the states for this virus (Think top 3 states, its one of those, actually I think I posted my location on my FFNET profile) so Ive been a bit over worried about family. Good news is we are over half way with the story and I'm hoping to have it finished soon so I can start on my "Shanes still Shane but hes also a werewolf" fic. Becuase I LOVE magic aus.</p>
<p>I'm not the kind of author who constantly checks stats so I normally dont respond to many comments. Just know they are appreciated. Thanks guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Shane thought ‘acquiring’ a girlfriend would be far easier than the reality. Leave it up to Shane to pick the most difficult female he could find. Not that he ever wanted one in the past. He had just thought if someone he ever tolerated wanted it, he might let them. And that would be that. Getting close to someone never crossed his mind.  </p>
<p>No confusing feelings. No back and forth. No running around like school kids trying to not get caught.  </p>
<p>Looking back it was a foolish insane thought. How could he be in a relationship with someone if he didn’t actually like them? His past self was an idiot. And his current self a terrified idiot. </p>
<p>He knew he ‘liked’ kissing Harper now. Two days later he couldn’t keep his mouth off her. He just didn’t think trying to take it further would be so difficult. Every time he tried it was like his mind turned into a frozen tundra. Body shaking from the cold, unable to focus on anything else.  </p>
<p>She was understanding, at least on the surface. Something about her gaze held the same fear, it was like looking in a mirror.  </p>
<p>The fact that neither of them knew exactly what was going on cemented into reality during the midnight jellies festival. It was supposed to be a ‘romantic’ festival. Something teens brought their hookups to from the surrounding towns. Shane guessed it was romantic in its own way. But to him the jellies were just that, jellies, and he didn’t care much for them. But he was forced to go by Marnie and Jas, so he was there. Sitting on the dock drinking, trying to not look at his phone too often to see if Harper had texted him. Eyes instead dancing around the beach looking for the shock of yellow, which was worse. </p>
<p>He was too scared to ask her to join him. </p>
<p>She made he appearance eventually. Making her way around to speak with each person. Using the same bubbly smile. Talking about the animals to Marnie, and the crops to Pierre. Then it got to be his turn, and the smile faded into a sly smirk. Eyes dancing down to his mouth, which had been on hers not hours earlier. </p>
<p>She always seemed so confident until he was on her. </p>
<p>She waved, giving him a small “hey” before turning and walking down the pier. Off towards Abigail and Sebastian. Not even giving him enough time to muster his own weak response.  </p>
<p>It infuriated him, forcing him to chug his beer in response. Then he calmed and almost thanked her in his head. Being seen watching the jellies together surely would ignite the flames of gossip in the town. The last time that happened didn’t end well for Shane. But there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head, the one that he drank to silence, telling him different. That he was a no-good drunk, being used to make out with and nothing more. </p>
<p>He watched the glowing blue blobs alone, like he did every year since moving to this awful place. </p>
<p>At the end of the festival Jas ran up to him, yawning and asking to go home. At least she seemed to enjoy it. Marnie trotted up behind her.  </p>
<p>“I'm going out, mind taking her home for me?” She asked. Shane only nodded. Marnie gave him a sad smile, the one he hated. She only used it when he was a mess. </p>
<p>“Let's go kid,” Shane sighed, Jas holding onto his index and pointer finger with her tiny hand. They made it home and Shane tucked her into bed. Lucky that she was so tired she didn’t ask any questions. She always seemed to ask the ones everyone else was scared of. Goddamn kids.  </p>
<p>He fumbled his way to through the dark foyer and into the kitchen, snatching a beer from the fridge. Then retraced his steps until he was back at the front door. He wasn’t going to go far, just outside to get some fresh air. He hated drinking in the house, the looks Marnie would give him were not fun. So he didn’t if he could help it. Even if that meant standing outside the front door. </p>
<p>He slid his hand around the old brass handle and tugged. Beer almost falling from his grasp as it flung open. On the other side stood Harper, hand raised as if she was going to knock. </p>
<p>“I saw Marnie going off with Lewis,” she said as her eyes darted to the ground. The tip of her boot grinding into the floor awkwardly. </p>
<p>There it was again; her confidence had vanished. He wondered briefly if there was something wrong with him. Or if she always acted like this around men. Surely, she had kissed other guys before? Not just that awful ex. </p>
<p>She didn’t manage to squeeze out the unsaid question. Shane had already tossed his beer on the table next to the door. He cupped her face and brought it to his. Kissing her softly at first, then nipping at her bottom lip as he backed through the door, dragging her with him. Stopping only to close and lock the door. She whined at the loss of contact and he silenced it with his lips, whispering into her ear that Jas was asleep.  </p>
<p>They stumbled back to his room. Hands flying in places they shouldn’t. His mouth trailing kissed down her neck. He stopped again to close and lock his door while Harper kicked off her work boots.  He pushed her down onto the bed as she slid the last one half off. Grabbing the boot with his hand and tossing it across his room. It landed against the wall with a thud.  </p>
<p>He started at her collar bone. Placing wet kisses that trailed up her neck. Settling himself in-between her legs. Trying a little too hard to hide his erection from her by creating more space between them. It worked at first, until Harper tugged him down. Moaning into the kiss.  </p>
<p>He thought for maybe just a moment he might actually be able to do it. Take it the next step. Make her his.  </p>
<p>The way her body was grinding against him, his lips on hers, the scent of her skin. He wanted all of it. If there was a god, however fucked up they may be, he only wanted one wish.  </p>
<p>Her hand slid under his shirt, fingers exploring his chest. He sat up and removed it with ease. Trying to gain the courage to the same to her. But falling short.  </p>
<p>He felt her fingers at the hem of his shorts. Soft and gentle, hesitant. His mind locked in place and he stopped his actions. Sitting up and holding her hand in place on the band. He couldn’t see her anymore. Instead he saw a coffin. A rose wreath laid gently on top. The entire town surrounding it in tears. Fingers pointing at him accusingly. Whispers flying through the wind.  </p>
<p>“Shane?” </p>
<p>Her voice broke through the nightmare, shocking him back to reality. A chill sliding up his spine. He locked eyes with her. Grimacing at the hurt and confused look on her face. He covered his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated growl. </p>
<p>“It's okay,” Harper whispered. </p>
<p>“It's not okay,” Shane said. Voice cracking, “I like you...” is all he could manage to whisper before the words stopped coming out. </p>
<p>“Sha-” </p>
<p>“You should pick someone else,” he said. Almost demanding it from her. Hands dropping back to his side. He mind screaming at him to stop.  </p>
<p>He didn’t want her to pick someone else. He wanted her to pick him. </p>
<p>“Why?” she asked. Innocent and cute, but serious at the same time. </p>
<p>“I’m fucked up Harper, I-” he stuttered, “I can’t even sleep with the girl I like,” he said.  </p>
<p>“We don’t have to do that,” Harper reassured him in her own nervous voice. He felt like an asshole. It must of taken her a lot just to go for the band to his pants. </p>
<p>Shane didn’t respond. Too tired and weak to fight back. She should have someone that can love and cherish her. Not him, the giant fuck up.  </p>
<p>He grabbed one of her thighs and tossed it to his side. Throwing himself down between her and the wall. Pulling her back to his chest.  </p>
<p>“What about Marnie?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t care anymore.” </p>
<p>If there was a god, whoever they might be. Harper must be his punishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper was having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening. On one hand she understood Shane's reactions to sleeping with her. The man had been so traumatized she was shocked he would even kiss her. Then on the other she couldn’t help but feel upset and scared. She had been trained since the age of eighteen to feel like sex was her only weapon in a relationship. And she hated that she thought that way. </p><p>It wasn’t her fault the only man she ever dated was an abusive psychopath. Telling her things like ‘no one will ever love you like I do’ or calling her horrible awful things to get her self-esteem so low she actually believed it.  </p><p>In some heroic novel she would have fought this and risen up on her own. Telling the villain that she was beautiful inside and out. But she is no hero, and she stayed for four long years. During that time she was conditioned to believe all the things he said. With no escape in sight. If she were to leave who would take her? An ugly needy little thing. </p><p>So no, she did not rise up and defeat the demon like one of those fairy tales. </p><p>That was until she was handed a letter one day personally. The person, who she now recognized as Lewis, must have waited all day for her ex to not be home. Handing her a letter in silence and turning on his heel back to an old truck parked on the sidewalk. </p><p>The envelope was thick and heavy, old. The paper inside was yellowed from sitting for years. The ink had bled a little where the author had pushed harder. It was three pages long.  </p><p>Her grandfather was a silent man. Spoke only when needed. The last time she was at the farm he was using a cane to get around. Stroking his beard thoughtfully as he watched her argue with Shane. At least that was her last memory of him. She didn’t really remember the one summer she spent without Shane there. Boring and long doesn’t really stick.  </p><p>That’s why she was so shocked as she read it. Tears coming to her eyes. He listed out everything that she had pushed to the back of her mind. Aggressive and honest in his words. Then gave instructions on how to get to Stardew valley, and ultimately the farm. </p><p>She was ashamed to admit that it took her weeks to work up the courage to leave. Packing a bag while he was at work then standing at the door for at least thirty minutes. Scared that it might be electrified to stop her from leaving.  </p><p>It wasn’t, thankfully, and she ran her way to the nearest bust stop. Letter held tight in her hands.  </p><p>She loved that letter dearly. It was now tucked away in her safe that she had purchased when arriving. Using the meager amount of money her grandfather had hidden for her. Afraid that if somehow that letter was lost, she would no longer have the courage to fight him. </p><p>His stalking died off after a few months. The last letter she received from him telling her she would come back, and he would give her time.  </p><p>She thought that would be the end of it. He would find some other girl to obsess over. Lots of families would kill to have him married in to theirs. It was sickening how the high class work that way. She felt bad, but she was free. </p><p>Fall came around, bringing a much-appreciated cold chill to the air. Harper was over sweating even in the bare minimum she could get away with. She was content and happy by mid-season. The fair was over and done with. She had won first place with the help of Shane. Who had taken over her hens, shouting about supplements and quality food. She had rolled her eyes at first, but the eggs her girls were now producing managed to get the mark of iridium quality. </p><p>She decided that maybe Shane was good for more than just looking nice and kissing until she couldn’t feel her lips anymore. </p><p>She had managed to push her vile self-destructive thoughts to the back of her head and lock them in. At least while she was with him. Her days now started with Shane, and ended with him. Some nights he stayed over. But most they would get tangled up in each other after watching a movie then Shane would go home.  </p><p>She could still hear his voice one night after a hard day's work. The husky rasp of it etched into memory. The first night she felt more than terror after he left. </p><p>They had separated for air. Harper straddling his lap, just like when she went to pop his ‘problem’ months ago. He held one hand on the back of her neck, pushing her forehead to lean against his. She remembered his eyes wandering her face. Then he said it, without prompting or a blush invading his cheeks.  </p><p>“god, you are so fucking beautiful.” </p><p>Her mouth parted in shock. The only time she had ever been graced with that word was when she was being a ‘good’ girl. Or in bed. Not out of the blue just because. If a few more seconds passed she may have started crying. But Shane took her parted lips as an invitation and started again. Pressing her body firmly to his. With no intention of hiding his arousal as he ran his hands over her. </p><p>That was the first night she went to sleep with a small smile. Not worried over the fact that she wasn’t pleasing him. Unable to stop the sick unhealthy conditioning she had come to accept as normal at one point. </p><p>It lasted until morning. She woke up beaming at the sun peeking through her blinds. Even opening up the safe to read her sacred letter. Heart filling with hope. </p><p>She went through her morning routine with a skip in her step. Waiting for the clock to tick down to nine so she could jump into Shane's arms.  </p><p>She decided to check the mail early that day. Time moving slowly from her excitement. She reached into the box and pulled out the stack of mail. Then bright them inside and began sorting through them. Most congratulations from the fair, which brought a smile to her face. Then she got to the last one and recoiled in horror.  </p><p>She opened it. Her small hand shaking as she pulled out the paper that fit perfectly inside. The handwriting familiar and terrifying.  </p><p>‘I’m done waiting’ </p><p>She threw it into her fireplace and burned it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did it again and came up with ANOTHER shane/oc story. Its a soul bond AU because Ive noticed there are none and I also hate when people do soul bonds/ soulmate au's and the couple jump into each others arms instantly then every chapter is them boneing. (*cough* me writing fanfics at 14 *cough*)</p><p>I'm so torn on which to start now after this. And also really ashamed that my most popular story's rewrite will now be put off indefinitely until I finish these. Ive come to find I really enjoy writing about this game over Dramione honestly. I get less response here as the fandoms really small. But because there's a required oc you can really make anything happen via the ocs back story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was off. Shane could feel it. Doubt seeping into his bones and mind. Forcing him to return to the bottle on more than one night in the past week.  </p><p>Things with Harper had been progressing smoothly. Shane didn’t know how; giving their history. But he could now confidently say he did infact like her. Perhaps for more than just the past few months. He was always aware of Harper, even in his blind hate phase. No one had ever captured his attention for more than a fleeting second except her.  </p><p>He used to wake up dreading the walk to work because he knew she would be outside. Either talking to some other early bird riser or waiting for Pierre's to open. When he got off work, he would think about how to avoid her at the bar. Because he knew she would be there. Then there was the fact that he was always excited for summer to come around as a child. He always thought it was because he would be escaping his awful parents. But whenever he thought of Pelican town Harper would pop into his head. He never noticed how entwined into his mind she was, until now. Probably because she was a forbidden thought locked behind blind hatred. </p><p>Despite the fact that he didn’t have the nerves to take it to the next step. Cementing their relationship. She still somehow wanted to be with him. Making playful banter during the day, which sometimes turned into arguing. Some things will never change. Then asking him before they even quit work for the day what he wanted to watch.  </p><p>He was so enamored by her that he didn’t even care that people had started to talk. Taking notice of their shared time together. He was sure he had started looking like a lost puppy trailing after her every day. He didn't venture out into the town without her now. It started as a way to comfort her after her ex tried to kidnap her. But quickly evolved into something else after they started to get involved with each other. </p><p>He didn’t give a damn though. Because he had her, and everything was moving smoothly. </p><p>Until mid-fall. That’s when it started.  </p><p>The first thing that happened was when he went to check her mail. He had come over early one morning. Wanting to cook up some of the eggs the hens had laid. Harper was normal, all smiles. Until he told her his intentions. Then she froze for a short second and jumped to her feet. Shouting at him that she would get it as she rushed out the door.  </p><p>He stood there staring at the door, brows furrowed in confusion. It wasn’t like he had never retrieved her mail before. He let it go when she returned. Thinking in his head this one argument wasn’t worth it.  </p><p>After that he noticed she was jumping at things again. Just like after he had rescued her in the city. Checking corners, or turning her head at normal farm sounds. At this point he wanted to ask her what was wrong. But it was a sensitive topic that she had shut off from him before when he asked. So he chickened out and hoped things would return to normal.  </p><p>Things didn’t though. And the next problem came from her phone. It was normal for Shane to pick it up and watch videos on it. Or look something up on it. His was constantly almost dead. Forgetting to charge it when he got home each night. A problem he had even before Harper.  </p><p>Suddenly she was defensive over her phone. Making sure that the screen was always tilted away. Or face down. Even snatching it out of his hand at one point. Then one day it devolved into an argument about his charging habits. Ending in red faces and slamming doors. And Shane nursing a six pack on the docks again. </p><p>After that they began to argue every day. Not playful arguments, tossing teasing insults at each other. But real ones. Over stupid things like the feed for the hens Shane bought being too expensive. The red flags were piling up, but he refused to acknowledge them. They were no longer cuddling every night, wrapped into each other. Some nights Shane wouldn’t even stay over. </p><p>It was a week before winter when the final explosive argument happened. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Shane yelled, “the past few weeks you have been nothing but a bitch about everything!” </p><p>He said it out of pure anger and rage. Missing holding her every night, his lips on hers. Worries and fears vanishing. Her eyes turned flat and cold. A look he was familiar with, but hadn't seen in a long time.  </p><p>“Get,” she raised her arm and pointed at the door, “out,” she seethed.  </p><p>Shane left, slamming the door so hard behind him some of the pictures on the walls fell. She opened the door when he was fifty yards or so away. </p><p>“We’re through!” she yelled at him. He didn’t bother to turn back. He walked home as fast as he could. Knowing he had a six pack under his bed and that it would make things bearable.  </p><p>“Oh, you're home early,” Marnie said when he powered through the door. A nervous glint in her eyes. Lewis was talking to her at the counter. He tried not to gag.  </p><p>“I was just talking to Marnie here about your progress,” Lewis smiled. Forcing Shane to stop in his tracks. </p><p>“Yeah what of it?” Shane managed to respond. Only a slight tone of frustration in his voice.  </p><p>“Well the agreement was if you can clean up your act, we could put you on as the new Pelican town bus driver. Are you still interested in the job?” Lewis asked.  </p><p>“Oh Lewis, Shane's really enj-” </p><p>“When does it start?” Shane cut Marnie off. </p><p>“Next week,” Lewis nodded. </p><p>“I'll be there.”  </p><p>“great I'll drop off the paperwork in a few days,” Lewis smiled at Shane, then turned back to Marnie. Who was looking at her nephew with concern. Shane brushed it off and went to him room. Closing the door as normally as he could in his current state. Ready to lose himself in his old friend tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper had spent more nights crying alone than she ever had before. Even when she was with ‘him’, she didn’t spend her nights crying into her pillow. Perhaps it was conditioning, thinking that that relationship was normal.</p><p>She had been thinking back to that one summer without Shane pasted to her side. His snide remarks and taunting always keeping her on her toes. How boring it was to be without him.</p><p>Maybe if he was there that summer their relationship would have started then. Instead of now. Fifteen is the age of a lot of changes for everyone. She was barley interested in boys before then. Then maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess.</p><p>Shane while rough on the outside was sweet and gentle. He did nothing but make sure she was okay. Especially after he rescued her from the court house. It was a new and welcome feeling that she wanted to explore. Shane was like a jigsaw puzzle after that night on the cliff. She found herself entranced by him, the man with such a sad past. Wanting to maybe give him a brighter future.</p><p>Then the letters started. The first one she burned seconds after it left the envelope. The next three she decided to keep in her safe. A new idea flowing through her mind. Filling her with strength. Maybe if she kept enough evidence, she could turn it in to the county and be rid of him. Hopefully skipping right over his cop friend. She even installed security cameras.</p><p>But then the letters increased. And he somehow got ahold of her phone number. No doubt from his connection with the police force in Zuzu. Then the worst happened.</p><p>He found out about Shane.</p><p>He already knew of Shane. But judging from the letters dripping with venom and threats, and the one picture he sent of them together. He now knew far more than before.</p><p>She couldn’t lose Shane to this. It wasn’t an option. But she didn’t know how to go about it. Far worse happened instead. She lost him, but not in the way she was expecting.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to gather from his harsh glares and silence. He was done with her. And she didn’t blame him.</p><p>Keeping him at arms length was for the best. He had a job, which was a weight lifted off her shoulders. she knew he would return to drinking. But like before, he would find someone. That person will be the ray of sunshine she can't be for him.</p><p>It broke her heart in two thinking of him with someone else. But she rather have him alive and happy.</p><hr/><p>The world began to feel cold and empty. Shane wasn’t surprised. The voice at the back of his head was right. He was a fuck up, and deserved it. The fact that a thick blanket of snow was now blanketing the valley, and the trees all looked dead, didn’t help. Two long painful weeks had passed since his argument with Harper. The only distraction he had was the bus route. And even that was doing a half assed job at best.</p><p>He drowned himself in beer when he got home every night. His body and mind both feeling heavy from the blow. He didn’t realize how happy he had been until after. It had been a gradual feeling that had slowly encapsulated him the past year. Sneaking up and into his soul so gradually, the intruder went unnoticed. Until it was ripped viciously from his grasp. leaving him breathless.</p><p>He thought maybe this was just one of those fights he had heard about at first. Seeing as he had absolutely no experience with girls. One of the couples in his high school seemed to break up and fight every other week. Maybe it was like that, and all would be good in a few days.</p><p>But he knew the things he said that night were awful. He was so furious with her behavior. Whatever she was hiding, could she not tell him? What good was he if she couldn't come to him for things. he didn’t want this to be like the other random girls he fucked. She said he was attracted to him, but only physically. Maybe that’s why she had no problem casting him aside.</p><p>When he started the new bus route. He found himself wishing Harper would pop up with that cheery smile. Telling him it was okay, and explaining herself. But he didn’t get that. He got to see her walk by in the mornings on her way to town. Either she flat out ignored him or if they caught eyes, glared. It was bone chilling.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. So he glared back. It almost felt natural, an instinct he was failing to stop. He wanted to go speak to her. But what if he was right, what if she had cast him aside. A toy she no longer wanted to play with. He was already in so much pain, he couldn’t take anymore. His head revolved around her still. Waking up to the thought of her. Checking his phone in hopes she texted or called. Relishing the few short seconds he saw her in the morning, even if he didn’t show it.</p><p>He feared what he might do to himself if he confronted her and she told him to get lost.</p><p>His life evolved into drink, work, sleep in just a few short weeks after the fight. The job wasn’t hard, he even though it payed way more than the skill set required. He would wake up every morning and be at the bus by nine, then take anyone (normally nobody) to the desert, wait fifteen minutes, then take an empty bus to the city. The city stop was the only one that had people. Maybe five at most. Then he would drive back, dropping people off at different towns and exits. The route took about two hours, and he did it four times a day.</p><p>And every waking second he spent driving that old bus around his mind would be fixed firmly on her. Dreaming up situations where he would confront her that ended in something happy.</p><p>It was winter 20th when he picked up a strange figure from Zuzu city. Dressed in all black with the hood of his sweatshirt pull over his head, skinny kid even with the extra layers. For winter it wasn’t strange, but something about him made Shane's skin crawl. He knew a drug addict when he saw one, but this wasn’t it. The guy seemed jumpy yes, but more in a nervous way. His hands constantly fidgeting with something in his pocket.</p><p>He brushed off the feeling at first. Lots of people give off a sketchy vibe. He was probably traveling to one of the neighboring towns he assumed. No one ever got off in pelican town, that place was the definition of dead. He would drop him off at whatever stop he wanted and go home for the night.</p><p>“What stop are you getting off at?” he asked while looking at, what he assumed was a teen, through his review mirror. The boy ceased his constant fidgeting and met his eyes.</p><p>“Pelican town,” he mumbled back. Shane eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“What business do you have in a town like that?” he asked.</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions for a bus driver I paid to take me here.” the boy got defensive. Sending a harsh look to the back of Shane's head.</p><p>Shane parked the bus in its designated spot on the side of the road. Then watched the young man get off his bus. He pulled his phone from his shorts pocket. 7pm.</p><p>What would a stranger want in pelican town at 7pm?</p><p>He watched out the bus window as he came to the fork in the road. He looked around, twirling in a circle, before stopping at the sign that no one ever looks at, one arrow pointing to Harper's farm, the other to the city center.</p><p>He felt the familiar feeling of his stomach tossing and turning as he watched him take a right at the fork. Instead of the left to the city center. He sat in the seat for a few minutes, fingers going white on the steering wheel.</p><p>Could she really just move on like that?</p><p>He thought back to the twitchy skinny, basically a child, that sat on his bus a few moments ago.</p><p>No. Something was wrong.</p><p>He unbuckled his belt and jumped off the bus. Leaving the lights on and the engine running. And sprinted to Harper's farm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head slamming off the bus window rattled Shane awake. Chest heaving up and down for air. Gaze looking around the bus wildly, panicked.</p><p>“We're almost there,” and old gruff voice said, one he hadn't heard in so very long. He looked up at the old bus driver. Grey hair sticking out from beneath his blue truckers cap. Shane instinctively went for his cell phone, expecting the sleek black rectangle in his pocket. But found nothing.</p><p>He noticed a backpack leaned up against him. His arm using it as a prop. Packed so tightly the back of it bellowed out, making it uncomfortable to carry.</p><p>He recognized it. Tattered straps, faded black fabric. His name written on the tag in messy almost illegible letters. He moved away from it in fear. Pushing himself up against the window. The bus came to a sudden halt.</p><p>“Have a good summer!” the old man sang with a smile. It turned into a frown when Shane didn’t budge.</p><p>“Hey kid, it's time to get off I want to go home.”</p><p>Kid. The word caught Shane's attention. He looked up to the front of the bus. The driver gesturing to the bus door with an annoyed look. Shane took the hint and grabbed the bag and ran off. Stepping out into Pelican town.</p><p>“I'm so glad you made it! Wow you’ve gotten so big, and tall!” Marnie greeted him as the bus roared to life behind him and drove away. A much younger Marnie. He stood there in silence, mouth open wide, “It's a good thing I got your parents to send ya. Would have been a long boring summer around here,” she continued with a smile.</p><p>Shane nodded slowly.</p><p>Parents?</p><p>Shane didn’t even speak to his parents. Not in years. What in the hell is going on?</p><p>Marnie motioned him to follow. They walked the familiar path through Harper’s farm. Only it wasn’t Harper’s farm. The layout had changed. Did she hire extra help? They continued down to Marnie's ranch.</p><p>Come to think of it. Everything felt different.</p><p>His knees didn’t crack and protest when he walked. His back didn’t hurt from the constant bending up and down he did at Joja mart. He looked down at himself. Seeing a flat expanse instead of his normal slight beer belly.</p><p>His heart rate picked up.</p><p>He stopped walking as Marnie opened the door to her ranch. Lifting one shaking hand to his face. Feeling smooth unstubbled skin.</p><p>She held the door open for him and he bolted inside. Dropping his bag on the floor and running to the bathroom. Marnie's protests falling on deaf ears. He slammed the door shut and flicked on the light. His fifteen year old self stared back at him through the mirror.</p>
<hr/><p>“Just tell me again what happened.” the officer placed a hand on her knee. They had wrapped her in a grey blanket from one of the squad cars. Gestures meant to be comforting, but they really weren't.</p><p>“I've already told you guys five times,” she sobbed. Using the corner of the blanket to wipe her tears away. The scratchy texture irritating her lids into a red puffy mess. The officers before had questioned her so many times. All with a condescending tone. As if they were trying to poke a hole in the story.</p><p>“I know but I'm from the county honey. Those were Zuzu city officers before,” the woman, no older than she was, said in a soft tone, “would it be better if we went someone private?” she asked.</p><p>Harper nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. She followed the officer from the waiting room. They walked down a hall labeled ‘employees only’ after she talked to one of the nurses. Then into a small empty room. Harper perched herself on the examination table. Legs dangling over the edge. While the officer sat down in the rolling chair.</p><p>“Just start from the beginning. Okay?”</p>
<hr/><p>Shane pinched his cheek. When that didn’t work he slapped himself, hard. It threw him off balance and into the floor. Real pain surging through his face.</p><p>“What's going on in there?” Marnie knocked on the door.</p><p>“N-Nothing!” Shane held his throat at the sound of the embarrassing voice crack. He heard Marnie laugh on the other side of the door and growled.</p><p>“Well get ready we are going over to Mr. Weber's farm for dinner.”</p><p>Shane decided not to dwell on the insanity of whatever this was. Instead he got back up and inspected himself in the mirror. Fifteen, when he started playing sports and was just coming into his new body. Only recruited for his sheer size over the other players. He wasn’t as big as he was used to, no, but for fifteen he was larger than average.</p><p>God, he missed those days. Showing off to Jess as he absolutely obliterated some kid from one of the neighboring schools. Seven short years before it all came crashing down around him.</p><p>A knock on the door jolted him back into ‘reality’.</p><p>“Shane you better get out here before I come in there myself!” Marnie threatened.</p><p>He listened and extracted himself from the bathroom. Flushing the toilet for cover. A fear running over him at the tone in Marnie's voice. The tone of an adult scolding a misbehaving child.</p><p>“Christ, you are taller than I am now,” she laughed as he walked into the kitchen, “Not that it says much,” she added.</p><p>“Yeah,” Shane whispered. Looking down at the palms of his hands.</p><p>“Don't you dare terrorize Harper this summer!” she scolded him, “that girl has been through enough without you constantly prodding her.”</p><p>Blood rushed to his cheeks. He sat down at the table and gave mumbled ‘fine’.</p>
<hr/><p>“I was getting ready for bed and I heard what I thought was some animals outside,” Harper whispered to the officer. She brushed another tear away from her eyes. Trying her best to not hyperventilate.</p><p>“Take your time honey.”</p><p>“It all happened so fast, he was so quiet.”</p><p>“Do you know what the assailant looked like?”</p><p>“he was tall, skinny and in all black. I-I didn’t really get to see his face.”</p><p>The officer nodded and wrote down some notes.</p><p>“he got into my house. I don’t know how. Then he-” she swallowed. Stifling a sob, “He knocked me out and when I woke up Shane was on the floor fighting him.”</p><p>She put her face into her hands. Tears flowing freely.</p><p>“I let him get away. There was so much blood. I tried to get Shane to stay awake please believe me,” she cried.</p><p>“It's okay, I believe you,” she nodded. Harper gasp and looked up.</p><p>“You do?” she asked. All the officers before had brushed her off. She swore she recognized some of them.</p><p>“There no way a girl your size could manager to fight a man Shane's size and inflict that amount of damage,” she reassured her.</p><p>“Is Shane going to be okay?” she half shouted, “Please tell me he's going to be okay!”</p><p>The officer frowned, rolling forward on the chair.</p><p>“Listen, you aren't family. I'm not supposed to tell you.”</p><p>“But I'm his gi-”</p><p>She stopped herself. Looking down at the floor.</p><p>“But I'm going assume you are his family, and not ask any questions to confirm.” the officer added. Harper looked back up with hopeful eyes. The woman before her sighed.</p><p>“He’s still in surgery, they couldn’t get the bleeding to stop,” Harper began to cry all over again. The officer stood and wrapped her arms around her. Harper hugged the stranger back tightly, like her life depended on it.</p>
<hr/><p>The old wooden table was just like he remembered. Stain lifting on the sides. Knots of wood falling loose and leaving holes. Obviously hand made, and ancient.</p><p>A fine spread of food laid on it. Ham, carrots, potatoes, corn bread. The classic farm meal. Any other day Shane would have dug in head first. He didn’t get to eat much when he lived at home. The pain of hunger was with him so much he grew numb to it.</p><p>Any other day Shane would be all over this meal. But sitting across from him sat a very angry, and maybe slightly confused, Harper. Glaring at the mere presence of him. He could almost see the hatred seeping out of her eye sockets.</p><p>But there was one thing that he knew was out of place. The ever-present blush tinting her cheeks. Even as she sat there arms crossed, trying to kill him with her own thoughts.</p><p>He didn’t glare back at her. Instead he stared wide eyed at the small girl seated across from him. Finding himself involved in the same indecent thoughts his adult self had.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dreaming. There was no other option.</p><p>This was the summer he didn’t show up. Instead he spent it learning what beer tasted like. And doing things no fifteen year old should. Going home late into the night, or not at all.</p><p>The summer he was forced to grow up. Instead of prancing around with Harper all day. He even managed to check the calendar next to Mr. Weber's door before being rushed outside with Harper by the adults. The year plastered across the top told no lie.</p><p>They walked in silence around the farm. Firefly's lighting up the fields. Crickets singing their ever-familiar song. Harper ignored him, or tried to. Sending the occasional weary glace at him over her shoulder. He made sure to keep a fair distance behind her.</p><p>She was even smaller than her adult self. Something he didn’t even remember, or think was possible. Her hair still the same shocking yellow. And her eyes, which he had seen a slot of in the last forty-five minutes, still the same crystal blue.</p><p>He sped up. Wanting to be closer to her. Maybe to see if he could stick his hand through her. Proving that she was a fantasy. Instead she also sped up. Her short legs outpacing his own. Their battle continued. Shane speeding up, then Harper doing the same. Until they were almost running.</p><p>The contest was broken by a root from one of the old oak trees jutting out of the ground. It caught Harper’s toe and sent her hurdling to the ground. Shane was there in an instant. Grabbing her arm and hauling her back up on her feet. She snatched her arm away from him. Rubbing it as if he wounded her.</p><p>“Don't touch me,” she hissed. Pink bush coating her face.</p><p>Shane stared at her. From her eyes, to her lips, then down to her arm. Gaze lingering where he just grabbed her. She made a huffing sound, which he somehow found cute coming from her.</p><p>“You’re acting really strange,” she said then continued walking.</p><p>He followed after he again. Because he knew leaving her alone would earn him a scolding from the adults. And because she felt... so... real?</p><hr/><p>The incessant systematic beeping bouncing off the walls of the small sterile white room was the only reassuring thing Harper had heard in the last three days. It meant that he was alive, at least.</p><p>Marnie had given her a rundown of his condition. Severe concussion, seven stab wounds to the chest, a broken rib and a punctured lung. It took them seven hours to stabilize him and get the internal bleeding to stop. Leaving nice long scars on the right side of his torso. They medicated him into a coma, worrying that if he were to wake up the bleeding would start all over again.</p><p>She was reassured he would pull through. That he would be alright in the end. But when would that be? Would he be asleep for so long her forgets how to walk or speak? Or worse, would the head injury have lasting consequences? Or would he be in pain every waking second?</p><p>She couldn’t take the guilt of not knowing. Or the thought of Shane not being, well, Shane. His sarcastic smart-ass remarks that made her smile. The way he looked at her right before giving in to her demands. His soft and gentle nature. Something she knew he covered up, but let her see.</p><p>“why did you have to save me?” she whispered. Leaning her head against the mattress.</p><hr/><p>Maybe this was his second chance. Being sent back to where he started to go wrong. Stopping the butterfly effect that would eventually end up killing Jess.</p><p>It all felt too real not to be. The way Harper’s warmth transferred into his palm as he hoisted her back from falling. The smell of fresh cut summer grass. The sounds of the wild calling to them from all directions. Maybe his life was just one long dream that never happened.</p><p>Now he had the chance to fix it.</p><p>It was the only logical explanation. He dreamt his fifteenth summer and every event after. A sense of sadness washed over him. He didn’t regret what he had with Harper. Even if it was for a short month.</p><p>The girl standing before him now though. Who was she? Would she be the same? Was she still the girl that would torture him for the fun of it. Driving him to the brink of insanity before calming him with a simple kiss. The girl that somehow grew to love all animals, despite being terrified of them before. The one that overcame her introverted shy nature. All because she wanted to tell him to fuck off.</p><p>Did he dream up his perfect girl? Or was she still standing right in front of him?</p><p>“Hey.” A low whisper pulled him from his thoughts. Harper had stopped walking. He had trailed so far behind that he didn’t even notice. He stopped, standing a few feet from her. She had her gaze planted to the floor. Hands balled into fists as she spoke.</p><p>“I don’t know what your problem is right now,” she said, voice shaking as her cheeks turned a deep scarlet red. She forced her eyes from the ground and turn to him, glaring up, “I'm not going to put up with your bullshit this year,” She pointed at him, “Got it?”</p><p>Shane nodded. A smirk spreading to his lips. Harper's voice chanting in his head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah it was really boring without you, also I told myself I was going to stop letting you be a dick.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Shane couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Stop laughing!” she kicked some dirt at him. Then stormed off to the house.</p><p>“Hey wait!” Shane ran after her. Still failing to reel in his laughter.</p><p>Regardless of if this was a dream, or a second chance, he was sure this was going to be fun.</p><hr/><p>Harper had just finished taking the last of her animals over to Marnie’s. Powering through the extreme cold to make the three trips it required without a break.</p><p>“Thanks. You didn’t have to do this,” she said as Marnie led the last of her cattle into their new temporary home. Marnie placed a hand on Harpers shoulder.</p><p>“Listen,” she sighed, “You belong next to him right now.”</p><p>“He probably doesn’t want me there,” She whispered into the floor. Telling the truth leaking from her soul. The last time they spoke it was a fight.</p><p>“My nephew is many things Harper. But he was never a good liar.” Marnie spun the girl around and pushed her towards the door, “Go.”</p><hr/><p>Days passed. Each one normal with nothing out of place. Shane had remained silent. Much to Harper's dismay. It only added to the girl's suspicions of the boy.</p><p>Shane on the other hand was grappling with his emotions. He very clearly still liked Harper. But was having a hard time deciding if he always did, or if it was because of his older self. Dream or not. All he knew was he was excited each morning to get up. Almost giddy to make his way into the kitchen where Marnie would feed him then send him over to Weber's farm with strict instructions.</p><p>Don’t leave Harper alone.</p><p>He didn’t ask why. Nor did he care. Because seeing her even if it was to tease her (or for now silently sit with her) was a blessing. These feelings felt familiar. But they didn’t scare him anymore. Forcing him to be mean to her.</p><p>He decided on the third morning to try and get back to ‘himself’ while also trying to pry into what kind of girl Harper was. Hoping that she would be the same. Also silently hoping his ‘adult life’ might fade off like dreams should. Then he could stop dwelling on it.</p><p>They sat on the dock that afternoon. Sun beating down unforgivingly. Casting lines off into the pond with no luck.</p><p>About an hour in Shane's line tugged harshly into the water. Almost bringing the entire pole with it. He fought against the fish valiantly until it plopped out of the water. Dangling by his line and swaying over to Harper.</p><p>She made a startled squeak and quickly stood. Leaving her rod on the dock and standing far back. Shane let out a laugh and swayed the line closer to her.</p><p>“Stop it!” she ran back frantically.</p><p>“It's just a small ass fish,” Shane scoffed. A grin planted on his face. This was a lot more fun than he remembered. And he was right, the fish was a small bass. Although the spines were probably something to fear. He sighed and waved her over.</p><p>“It's not that scary. Come here.”</p><p>“I don’t trust you.” she refused to budge from her spot on the end of the dock.</p><p>“listen. I promise I won't be mean. I just want to teach you how to take the fish off the line.” he had his hand over his heart. Trying his best to look sincere. Harper took a few seconds side glancing him.</p><p>“If you do anything, I'm pushing you into the pond.” she cautiously walked over to him.</p><p>Once she was close enough he grabbed her hand and dragged her even closer. Enough to where he could see the small beads of sweat in her hairline. And the blink of fear passing through her features. Before settling into a face of annoyance.</p><p>He swallowed and showed her first. Trying not to dwell on her for so long that she would notice. Taking his hand and covering the line. Before sliding down and onto the fish. Pushing the spines down and flat against its back.</p><p>“See, easy.” he took his hand off the fish and waved for her to try. To her credit she did. But the fish wiggled itself back and forth as she did it. And she ripped her hand from the line before even trying. Shane sighed and repeated the steps. Then grabbed her hand again. She tugged away at first but Shane tightened his grip. Guiding her to the line then down over the fish as he removed his own.</p><p>“It's a fish not a serial killer,” Shane laughed as he took the hook out of the fish. Leaving Harper standing there with it. She looked up at him victoriously, clutching the fish in her hand tightly. A smile formed on her face as she threw it back.</p><p>“Hey Shane?” Harper asked a few minutes before sunset. They had spent all day fishing. Surprising because it was something that never really grabbed their attention the past summers. But after the first fish she asked him to catch more. He happing obliged. Because each fish she would get close to put her hand over it and take the hook off. He was disappointed when she managed to start doing it on her own.</p><p>“Hmm?” he murmured as he sat down the rods.</p><p>“Why are you being so...nice?” she asked.</p><p>“Marnie said she would beat me if I was mean.”</p><p>“Oh.” the disappointment was evident in her small voice. Shane sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t really have friends back home. Until recently.” Shane thought back to jess and the rest of his group. He had only known them for a year or two. Even then he still wasn’t the best when it came to interacting with them. “I didn’t know how bad I was treating you,” he added.</p><p>“I don’t have friends back home, I guess that’s why I put up with it,” Harper sighed.</p><p>“Really?” he asked.</p><p>“Whenever I talk to new people, I get really anxious and panic. I don’t know why. It's just how I am,” She hugged her knees to her chest. Making sure to keep her eyes pointed at the waters. “I guess you were such an asshole I didn’t care what you thought. So I'm not anxious when it comes to you.”</p><p>That one hurt. Bullied to the point of not caring. Ouch.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as the shy type,” Shane taunted. Harper crossed her arms and let her knees down.</p><p>“Well you only see me during the summers.”</p><p>“This will probably be my last summer here,” Shane said. Frown tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Why?” Harper asked.</p><p>“It just...” He contemplated telling her. How his parents drink and do drugs to the point they can't function, “It just will. I almost didn’t show up this year.”</p><p>“After I turn sixteen my parents have a whole bunch of internships planned for me. So it's probably mine too,” Harper whispered.</p><p>“Who the hell wants to do internships.” Shane stuck out his tonged. Making a disgusted face. Harper slapped his arm.</p><p>“It's for college so I can get a good job and make money. You should think about it too.”</p><p>Shane frowned at the thought. College was never in the cards for him.</p><p>“Where I come from you don’t go to things like that.”</p><p>“Huh? Everyone goes to college?” Harper said. Genuinely confused. Shane pulled a sad smile at her sheltered innocence.</p><p>“We’ll make this the best summer, don’t worry,” He smiled at her. Changing the subject. She nodded and cast her glance back to the ponds still waters. Waiting to watch the sun sink below the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt now. Harper was a sheltered rich girl. It was almost irritating the way she viewed the world. If Shane didn’t have a whole life's worth of memories this might have made him mad. But instead he found himself trying to find out more about her. Attempting to piece together the old and the young girl he was with to figure out which was real. And the more he delved the more confused, and absolutely love struck he found himself.</p><p>She had many flaws. But she was the same girl he had fallen for.</p><p>Days passed and his memories from before never faded. But he found himself becoming more entranced by her. Watching her when she wasn’t looking. Wondering how he didn’t see it before. Upset he let hatred blind him. Their worlds were so painfully different though. If he did confess, would it even work? If she was from north end, like he remembered, there was no way he could even get near her back in the city.</p><p>It was like a sick game of Romeo and Juliet if they were to get together now. That’s if she even felt the same way. He guessed for now just being with her was as good as it would get.</p><p>She held a new pink razor flip phone in her hand one hot morning. One of the many things he had seen to confirm his rich girl suspicions. She was flipping it open then slamming it shut repeatedly. Shane had never even seen one up close. His parents didn’t even have a track phone.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” she grumbled, catching him staring at the new phone. They were sitting in her room to avoid the intense heat today. It was so bad they even put a warning out. Harper’s room had the newest window unit in the town, and by default, the coolest.</p><p>“Nothing,” Shane flicked his head back to the old box tv. He brought over the Nintendo64 from Marnie's. It was his, a gift from his aunt. But it stayed in the valley. Probably because Marnie was scared his parents would sell it for drugs. Despite how little it cost now.</p><p>“You wanna see it?” she asked. Holding out the phone to him. He declined, not wanting to break it. She shrugged and laid back on her bed. Continuing her open-close serenade. While Shane tried to distract himself with his game. attempting to ignore sounds echoing off the walls with no luck.</p><p>“Can you stop that?” Shane hissed after getting mowed down by chain chomp. Harper threw the phone at his head.</p><p>“I don’t want it anyways,” Harper sighed. Shane retrieved the phone from the floor. Rubbing the back of his skull.</p><p>“Do you know how many people would kill for a phone like this?” He asked. Irritated by her behavior. And wishing he had the adult grown Harper back right at this moment. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be annoyed with each other. But this was a whole new level.</p><p>“It's not even mine, my parents take it back after the summer is over.” Harper sat up and tossed him a glare. She threw on a deep voice and imitated her father.</p><p>‘If you don’t answer this your grounded’</p><p>She laid back down with a sigh. “My grandfather won't take their calls apparently.”</p><p>“Well at least they call,” Shane threw the phone back at her. He returned to his game. Intensely focused onto the screen now. Only a few hits away from beating the boss. Until Harper slammed down next to him on the floor. Her proximity made his body jolt and flutter. Which ended with a big red death screen in front of him.</p><p>“What do you want to do when you grow up?” she asked.</p><p>“I haven't really thought of it.” his tone irritated. He wanted to do what his older self would do when she was being irritating. But this one might just slap him.</p><p>“Back when we were kids you always sa-”</p><p>“Well we aren't little kids anymore.” He cut her off.</p><p>“I made up my mind,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah what's that?” Shane decided to play into it. Dropping his controller onto the floor in surrender.</p><p>“I want to take over my grandpas farm.”</p><p>Shane couldn't help but laugh. “You can't even touch a fish without running,” He said while holding back the rest of his laughter.</p><p>“yeah well its better than nothing!” she grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked him on the head.</p><p>Shane opened his mouth to respond. Then a haunting memory come forth. One he didn’t know was real or fake. Because one of these realities had to be. He just wasn’t sure which one yet.</p><p>“Do your parents want you to take over the farm?” He voiced the memory. Half wishing that she would say yes. To save her all the pain. But her face told a different story as her lips pointed into a frown.</p><p>“Well, no,” she whispered, “but I'll figure it out.”</p><hr/><p>Shane felt as if his feelings might burst from his chest every second he was with her from that point. Even when they were arguing over what to do, or what they were doing, he wanted to take her face in his hands and shut her up. The only thing stopping him was the fact he had never kissed this Harper before.</p><p>She was beautiful, even with her flaws and the missing maturity he was used to.</p><p>Young Shane didn’t know what it was like to have feelings for someone. Even with Jess, he loved her, but now he realized he wasn’t IN love with her. No way could he watch Harper marry someone else. His older thoughts plagued his mind. Forcing him to think about things he never would have before at this age. But being in this body gave him no confidence to chase what he wanted, knowing he didn’t fuck everything up yet.</p><p>He knew without a doubt that he was entranced by her the second he let her pin him to the floor. Her innocence not realizing the kind of position she had put them in. And thinking to himself maybe this is why he had let her do it the first time when they were younger.</p><p>It was another hot day when it happened. And after arguing for a while over what to do Harper had finally had enough. She dug through her suitcase, Shane watching curiously. Then brandished a makeup bag at him with a sick twisted smile. The same one she gave him the last time this happened.</p><p>“We are not doing this again,” he growled in response.</p><p>She didn’t respond. Instead tackling him to the floor. They wrestled for a few minutes. Shane letting her get the advantage until she was straddling him. Her hips over his stomach.</p><p>“If you do this you’re going to regret it,” he growled at her.</p><p>The mischievous glint in her eyes only brightened as she got to work covering his face in liquids he would never be able to tell apart.</p><p>He laid there still as a board for her. Hands rested by his head in defeat. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.</p><p>She finished with a satisfied smile. Leaning back and placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I could always use some more practice.” She snapped a purple pallet shut.</p><p>Shane didn’t want to even know what he looked like. But his eyelids felt heavy. And his lips like they had far too much chap stick on. Judging by the way Harper was beaming at him, it was not pretty.</p><p>“Okay its my turn.” Shane grabbed her wrists and sat up. Tossing Harper into his lap. She squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. But she was no match for his strength.</p><p>He took one deep breath before rubbing his cheek against hers. And when she jumped back he switched to the other side of her face. Making sure to get the stuff off his lips and eyes too.</p><p>“This isn’t fair!” she yelled at him. Pushing back on his shoulders. He let her so he could see his masterpiece.</p><p>Red lipstick ravaged her right cheek. While the other had a nice coating of brownish tan marks. Along with smudgy black lines. He had even managed to get it on her neck. A feat that quite satisfied him</p><p>He watched her face turn red with anger. A small frustrated growl coming from her. It made him laugh as a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“I told you so,” he taunted. Then pulled her back to nuzzle into her neck. Not because he wanted to smear more makeup on her. But because he wanted to be there and had a good excuse.</p><p>One thing he had learned recently was how much he enjoyed cuddling.</p><p>It didn’t last long though. Harper made one of her held in screaming noises and pulled hard on the back of his hair. He didn’t even have time to respond before she was tackling him to the floor again. Oblivious to the move he had attempted on her.</p><p>The battle ensued. Shane letting her get the upper hand. Only to see that blush coat her face again. Relishing in the feeling of satisfaction it gave him. Because maybe she felt the same way about him too.</p><hr/><p>“Talking to him might help,” a doctor explained to her. Using the same overly kind tone she was sick of. Shane had been asleep for a little over a week. The doctors were satisfied with his progress and decided to take him off the medications. Which should have started to wake him up. But leave it up to Shane to stubbornly remain asleep.</p><p>She nodded at the doctor. Who pursed his lips together and awkwardly nodded then left the room. Gently closing the door behind him.</p><p>Harper sat herself down in the armchair one of the nurses brought in. Letting out a tired sigh. After the first night she couldn’t bring herself to leave him. Blaming herself for what happened.</p><p>If only she wasn’t so small. That man wouldn’t have overpowered her like that. Holding a knife to her throat as he instructed her to stay quiet. Then Shane would have had to rush in and tackle him to the floor.</p><p>The ensuing fight that happened is what haunted her the most. She froze, watching as fists flew and blood splattered across her kitchen tiles. The sickening crack of what she know knew was Shane's ribs. She didn’t even try to help.</p><p>Instead she watched the man she loved get stabbed into a coma. Holding him in her arms as he gasped for air. While his opponent got up and limped away.</p><p>Her failure to protect him was the only reason she turned in a copy of her folder of letters. She knew who they were from. Hopefully the county police could piece it together. Maybe the county would be too far for him to reach with his influence. She could only pray.</p><p>But she couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. This time he had gone too far. This time he hurt someone she cared about. He had counted on one thing this entire time. Her being too scared of him to do anything.</p><p>But this time she was going to give him something to fear.</p><hr/><p>Summer was moving too quickly. The days all seemed to end so fast. As the end drew closer Shane began to panic. Thinking of how the hell he would ever see her again. Then thoughts drifting back to his hell hole of a home waiting for him. And the temptations that laid with it. He didn’t want to fall into his old vices again. But how would he avoid the very reasons he fell into them the first time when he got back home?</p><p>The more he thought about it. The more hopeless he became. And the more he thought about how nice he had it back with Harper on her farm. Yes, he was a fucked-up alcohol addicted asshole, but he was able to make his own choices without being hindered by parents. And so was she.</p><p>It was slowly killing him. Until one night after Harper had gone home and the sun had set. Shane laid there thinking again trying to find a way out of going home. When he heard a knock on his far window over his blaring window unit. He investigated and found Harper on the other side, crying. He opened the window and pushed out the screen without hesitation. Tossing it onto the grass and helping her inside.</p><p>She clung to him in a way he never felt before. Wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.</p><p>“I-I have to leave in the morning,” She sobbed. An arrow piercing right through his chest. He pulled her back by her shoulders.</p><p>“You can't,” He said. Demanding rather than asking. She shook her head back and forth. Pursing her lips into a frown.</p><p>“My dad called,” She hiccupped, “he wants me to meet his friend's son.”</p><p>Shane's heart stopped and his arms fell.</p><p>“Why?” he asked. Not ready to hear the answer. She managed to stop crying enough to give an answer.</p><p>“It's just like my sister.” She shook her head.</p><p>He grabbed her shoulders again harder this time. “what do you mean like your sister?”</p><p>She fell silent. Adverting her gaze to the floor. Shane shook her lightly.</p><p>“Harper,” He said sternly.</p><p>“When she was my age they started trying to put her into an arranged marriage,” She spoke up, managing to remain calm for the first sentence but then devolved into hysterics, “I don’t want to marry anyone Shane!”</p><p>Shane felt disgusted. It was almost like the history he was told started to repeat itself here. And from what he knew in two years she would be with that asshole from the courthouse. He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>No, He wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p>“Let's run,” he said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Neither of us want to go home so let's run,” He explained further.</p><p>“But where will we go?” she asked. Seeming to be the only person putting logic into the situation.</p><p>“I don’t know but there has to be something out there.” He took her hand in his. Holding her eyes captive with his intense gaze, “So let's run.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus ride was eerily quiet. And Shane couldn’t help but question why the driver even let them on. The man had dropped them off and picked them up for as long as he could remember.</p><p>Any responsible adult in that position would question why two minors were getting on a bus before sunrise without their usual sendoff. On a date they had never left the valley before.</p><p>To Harper none of this seemed to matter though. She was nervous, he could tell by the way she sat close to him, but not for the reasons he was thinking about. Teens don’t use that kind of logic. They are wild and free, they don’t think about the outcome of their actions. Or the odd nature of others. She was more concerned about getting away from her psychotic parents, not some bus driver she saw twice a year.</p><p>He should have the same thoughts. Only worried about not having to return to the dirty two-bedroom apartment he was forced to stay in. But instead he found himself thinking ahead, analyzing others, something young him wouldn’t bother with. Young him only wanted two things, Jess and the feeling of numbness only booze could give.</p><p>Then it hit him square in the chest. Stealing his breath away. He looked down at Harper, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Then back to the front of the bus.</p><p>Why is he sitting here at fifteen thinking like he’s twenty six? Throughout the weeks he hoped his memories would fade of his adult self. But instead now it felt more like his older conscious was shoved into his teen self.</p><p>He looked down at his hands. Flexing them in the early morning light. Turning them over to see the smooth almost soft skin of his palms. Not yet marred by callouses of work. He could still picture the way they dotted his skin. He flipped them back over and gripped his knees. Noticing how much smaller his forearm was now, the hair not even reaching onto the back of his hands yet. His body suddenly felt costume like. It wasn’t his and hadn’t been for a long time. He snapped his eyes back up and let out a startled gasp. But no sound came out.</p><p>The bus was gone.</p><hr/><p>It was well past midnight when she burst. The news from the county sheriff was too much for her alone anymore. The feeling of relief overshadowed by the guilt.</p><p>If only she had done something sooner then maybe they would still be sitting on her couch. Too caught up in each other to notice the outside world. Ignoring a problem never comes to a good solution. And unfortunately she knew that now.</p><p>She gently moved his arm, making sure it was his good side. Before dropping the bars of the bed. Crawling into it with him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. His arm laid limp along her backside. His steady breathing the only indicator that he was still with her.</p><p>A tear tugged free from the corner of her eye. Apologies spilling forth from her lips as she stained a dark circle on his hospital gown. After she calmed she finally spoke. Trying her best to imagine what it would be like if he were talking back.</p><p>“I finally did it,” she sighed, “I turned him in.”</p><p>She even waited for a response before continuing.</p><p>“They could only put a restraining order on him. But its something I guess. And now he knows I'm not afraid of him.”</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>“well at least he should be thinking that.” She added. Knowing he would call her fib. “With you around on not as scary actually.”</p><p>The absence of his voice chipped away at her sanity. Each beep of the machines around them dropping her further into the void. Her arms shook as she clutched onto the thin fabric that covered him. She moved her mouth to his ear. Lips brushing against his skin.</p><p>“Shane I-" she swallowed hard. Tears now dropping onto his neck, “I love you.”</p><hr/><p>Black was all he could see around him. His body floating through the sea of darkness. He held his breath long enough to where his lungs burned with fire. Slamming his hand over his mouth to try and keep the water out. Yet it never came. Instead he choked in air that quenched the fire burning in his chest.</p><p>“You are a strong one.” what sounded like a thousand voices called out to him. He stopped his struggle and turned in a circle. Searching for the voices but still finding darkness.</p><p>“Where am I?” he demanded instead of asking. He only received a curious hum as an answer. Two eyes suddenly appeared in front of his own. Glowing pale blue through the dark. He ground his teeth together to hold the scream in his throat and pushed his body back. But the water held him steady as the rest of a face appeared. Old and worn from time. Mouth pointed down into a frown. The face spun around his body, inspecting him as if he were cattle at auction.</p><p>“Who are you?” He shouted the question. Stopping the face in its tracks. It scoffed then moved away from him, fading into the distance. He moved to shout out again but no sound came out. Black began to faded into mesmerizing greens and browns. Becoming clearer until he found himself standing in a field. An impossibly tall willow tree beckoning to come closer. Its curtain of branches swaying with the wind.</p><p>“Come.” the wind pushed against him. Bending his knees and moving him forwards. He allowed it to guide him. Right up to the curtain of green. Then it stopped. He moved on his own to part the mass and step inside. Turning around as he moved further in. Shocked that sunlight managed to penetrate and dot the ground erratically.</p><p>“Are you not scared?” the voice made him spin on his heel. Coming to face the wide thick trunk of the tree. The face from earlier held tightly in its branches.</p><p>“What are you?” he asked again. The being laughed.</p><p>“I am everything, little one.” it mocked.</p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>“What do you want?” it asked him. A long thin hand like branch reaching for him. He stepped back as its fingertip glowed. Taking over his own eyes in a bright light. Images of Harper, the younger one, filled his mind then they flickered to the older one. Visions of him working on her farm flicking through his head like slideshow. The branch moved back.</p><p>“Where is she!” he yelled. Anger flowing through him.</p><p>“She is fine.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” he fell to his knees. The confusion setting in. He clenched his eyes shut. Hoping that when he opened them things would be back to normal.</p><p>“You seem to still be holding on to your past life,” The face sighed, “most of my children come to accept a new start. But you are different.” the branch caressed his hair in a sweet almost mother like manner. Instantly soothing him enough to speak.</p><p>“I just want to go home,” he almost cried.</p><p>“You must choose what home is then.”</p><p>The tree faded to white sterile walls tiles. Beeping is what caught his attention first as his feet landed softly on the floor. He spun again, trying to take in his surroundings. Catching a glimpse of his calloused hands covered partly by his old blue Joja sweater. He instantly reached for his face, sighing as he found a familiar stubble. A soft sob caught his ears, dragging his vision to the bed a few feet in front of him. The Familiar sight of blonde hair propelled him forward. He reached for her, but what he saw next had his hand retracting back to his side.</p><p>He took in the sight of himself. Stubble grown out a few weeks longer than he ever let it get. His hair flopping into his eyes. Covered by a sheen of sweat. The multiple tubes that went under the covers and to what he assumed was his body. Then back to the girl curled into him. Eyes held tightly shut as she sobbed into his neck.</p><p>The memory came back as a searing pain jetting through the back of his skull. The night he chased after that kid from the bus. Walking in on Harper held hostage. Then he relived the fight all the way till the room went black. His last sight her blue eyes pleading with him to stay awake.</p><p>He reached for her. But the voice stopped him before he got close.</p><p>“I can offer you a new life,” it offered, “a chance to rewrite your story. All you have to do is ask.”</p><p>Its voice was so sweet as it spoke. Luring him back into its comfort. He thought back to the Harper he was with on the bus. Then back to Jess, who would still be alive.</p><p>“Will I still remember?” he asked.</p><p>“That is up to you.”</p><p>He watched Harper's shaking form. Her sobs and the beeping of machines filling his ears. He moved to open his mouth but his words came out silent. Heart breaking at the thought of leaving her. He had the chance to undo all the bad in his life according to this...thing. It would be greedy of him to deny.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he replied instead of giving an answer, “Pick for me,” He balled his fist at his side.</p><p>“I've already tried.”</p><p>A small movement caught his attention. Harper was craning her neck, lips brushing against his ear. He moved himself closer. Her voice was faint but audible.</p><p>“Shane I-” she swallowed hard. Closing her mouth tight before continuing “I love you.”</p><hr/><p>He was back at the tree now. Staring at the slight the littering the ground with a glare.</p><p>He could have everything he lost back. For now. He could save a life that he loved. It should be a no brainer. Go back and prevent what caused her death. But he was a greedy selfish man. Harper's voice replaying in his mind. Suddenly nothing else mattered to him.</p><p>Because he loved her too.</p><p>“Life is a strange fickle thing.” The strange voice tried to comfort him. When it didn’t work it continued. “Jess does not blame you.”</p><p>Shane snapped his rage filled gaze to the face held by branches. He had tried his best not to look directly at it till now.</p><p>“Don't you dare talk about Jess,” He hissed.</p><p>“it was her time.”</p><p>“Stop!” he covered his ears.</p><p>“She wants you to be happy.”</p><p>He broke with a sob and fell to his knees. Somehow, he believed the strange creature in front of him. Because that would be what Jess wants. She wouldn’t want him to be wallowing in guilt. Drinking himself into oblivion. Her kindness didn't die with her, it only had died in him.</p><p>He sat on his knees. Wiping tears away from his eyes until they dried. He sucked in a shaky breath and looked back at the face in the tree.</p><p>“Take me home.”</p><p>It nodded. Then his vision went white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home.</p><p>It wasn’t something that Shane every really thought about. Why would he think of something he’s never had? Home isn't a place you go to as a kid praying that tonight might be one of the few you don’t get beat. It's not a small room you hide your booze in, rarely coming to it sober. The only thing keeping you tied to the world a small girl and a promise.</p><p>Marnie tried to make it home sure. And the knowledge that Jas was happy helped, some. But each day dragged on. He was never happy to return back to that room, or that house even. Marnie was always so upbeat, happy, joyous to see him. Something he didn’t deserve in his eyes. He never considered his forced living space in the valley as home. Not once.</p><p>Even the apartment he shared with Jess for that short year wasn’t home. It was small and cramped, uncomfortable. Jas’s crib was stuck in a closet. Her husband, and one of his best friends, had died over seas. His mind was plagued by thoughts of how they both deserved better. Because they did. Which only forced him to avoid that tiny shit hole. You don’t avoid someplace you call home.</p><p>Its supposed to be something you look forward to walking into. Wrapping you in a familiar warmth. It melts your stress away and the outside world vanishes. It safety and comfort.</p><p>Shane always thought home would be a place. Mocking him in the distance, always something out of reach.</p><p>He never thought when asked to decided what home is. The first thing popping into his mind would be a person.</p>
<hr/><p>Everything hurt, from his eyes down to his toes. Even the beeping of his heart monitor stung his ears. If it wasn’t for the fact that his body felt weighed down by stone, And the girl he could feel tucked into his arm, he would have tossed it across the room. She was breathing soft and steady. He knew she was asleep from the pattern. Having stayed up many nights hearing it.</p><p>Moving was harder than he thought it would be. Starting by trying to run soft circles on her back, but found his body ignored the request. He switched to his eyes. Moving them back and forth under his eye lids then slowly trying to open them. Every fraction feeling like coarse sand grinding against his retinas. The light from the monitor glaring back at him once he managed to see. Almost making him want to slam them shut again. But he fought the feeling off.</p><p>He wondered how long he had been asleep as he stared half lidded at the wall. Twitching his jaw muscle and feeling it ache from underuse.</p><p>A year ago he might have given up at this point. Every action he commanded from his body radiated pain. Even breathing resulted in a sharp pain on the side Harper wasn’t. The old him wouldn’t have the will to continue.</p><p>Time passed as he rose from his foggy haze. The room became clearer and he began to turn his neck so he could look at her. Sighing once he caught sight of her familiar hair.</p><p>He tried to think of his dream as he looked at her. Worried he didn’t make the right choice. But found the memories fading fast. Scene after scene replaying in his head then lost forever. Unable to recall them. In the end he knew something happened. Something profound. What exactly he didn’t know.</p><p>All he knew was that the girl curled into him was his. And he would stop at nothing to keep it that way.</p>
<hr/><p>It took him three days to fully wake from his coma. The doctors said it was normal for people to wake like he did.</p><p>Harper never left his side.</p><p>The forth day he was mostly in control of his body. A few shakes and tremors but nothing he couldn’t handle. He would be up and walking around in no time.</p><p>They had remained mostly silent while he recovered. Harper tossing on movies she knew he would like on the old box tv hanging from the ceiling. Shane knew something was off the second she wasn’t smiling. But didn’t have the energy to face it.</p><p>They were sitting through another horror movie when she finally spoke.</p><p>“I'll understand if you want to go back to before,” she said, showing no emotion in her voice. A practiced speech no doubt. One riddled with guilt.</p><p>Shane turned himself grunting as he stretched at the wrong angle. Harper was up in an instant fussing about his pain.</p><p>“I’ll go get a nurse.” She began to leave the room.</p><p>“No,” he commanded and she froze, “come here.”</p><p>She walked to his bed. Coming along side it and brushing her fingertips against the sheets.</p><p>“what do you mean ‘go back to before'?”</p><p>She sucked in the side of he cheek and dipped her head. “like before you started working on my farm.”</p><p>Shane remained silent. Processing her words.</p><p>“We can hate each other again,” she added when he didn’t respond. Shane let out a slow chuckle. Which was instantly stopped by the sharp pain in his ribs.</p><p>“I'm going to get a nur-"</p><p>“You are so dense.” He smiled at her.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she crossed her arms.</p><p>“I fight off a kidnapper for you and this is what you think I want?”</p><p>“Well you weren't happy with me before either. I mean why would you be I was hiding a psychopath from yo-"</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>The air grew thick as neither of them spoke. Harper holding onto a breath as their eyes met.</p><p>“I think I always have,” Shane broke the eye contact, “even when we were kids,” he let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling, “you know what they say ‘there's a fine line between love and hate'"</p><p>There was a shuffling followed by something pressing the bed down. He turned and was met with a teary eyed Harper crawling into bed with him.</p><p>“seriously I tell you I love you and you cry?” he covered his face with his hand, “why are women so complicated"</p><p>The comment earned him a light tug on his ear as Harper settled in with him. He turned to complain but found her face next to his.</p><p>“I think I love you too, stupid,” she said as their lips connected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to write more but anything after the last line just felt forced. I do think this could of been paced better but its something I have to work on by writing more. For my next story I'm trying to do more of a more concrete outline to help with this but we will see. Hopefully I can update it soon. Thanks to anyone who made it to the end. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote despite its flaws.</p><p>Also Im pretty sure Harper is going to be used as my oc in the werewolf story. My other oc Mia just doesn't fit it because shes younger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>